Un homme heureux
by shivalee
Summary: "On pourrait se faire sans que ça gêne, de la place pour deux. Mais si ça ne vaut pas la peine que j'y revienne il faut me le dire au fond des yeux. Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne, quelque soit l'enjeu. Je veux être un homme heureux" - Stacksons (Jackson/Stiles) UA OOC Romance/Famille/Amitié/Hurt-Comfort/Guimauve


**Les personnages sont à** **Jeff Davis, Rod Daniel et compagnie**

 **Titre** : **Un Homme Heureux**  
 **Genre:** Romance/Famille/Hurt-Comfort/Guimauve/Amitié  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors de l'univers Teen Wolf) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** Stacksons (Jackson/Stiles)  
 **Raiting:** Tout Public  
 **Résumé:** _«_ _ **Mais si ça ne vaut pas la peine que j'y revienne il faut me le dire au fond des yeux. Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne, quelque soit l'enjeu. Je veux être un homme heureux »**_

* * *

Note 1 : Oui j'avais dis que je foutais la paix au fandom après « As if » mais même si on peut me faire confiance, il n'en est pas de même avec mon enfoiré de cerveau ! Honnêtement ça a été une torture à écrire pour moi parce que cet OS m'a harcelé pendant mes vacances, j'ai écris plein de scènes dans ma tête et j'étais très excitée et impatiente de l'écrire! Mais une fois commencé j'ai vite déchanté, détestant tout ce que j'écrivais ! Les scènes ne sont pas comme prévues, il y a plein de choses qui n'y sont pas, je trouve qu'on ne retrouve pas les émotions... Bref je ne vais pas faire la liste parce qu'elle serait sans fin !

Note 2 : Ce n'est pas un Sterek cette fois mais un Stacksons (même si on aurait pu s'attendre à Isaac vu le personnage) parce qu'il n'y en pas assez et que j'en avais envie ! Comme toujours avec moi, la relation est étrange, l'évolution aussi et elle n'a rien de "normal", "conventionnel" ou "sain". Et oui c'est bien moins guimauve que ce que j'avais en tête et vous allez peut être détester la fin mais je ne voulais pas de grandes discutions trop larmoyantes ou de déclarations trop "classiques" et "dégoulinantes". Et évidemment OOC total, UA et tout le monde est humain !

Note 3 : J'ai gardé Jake Bass parce que… Sérieux quelqu'un peut vraiment se poser la question ?! Jake est parfait bordel ! Et j'écrirais bien un lemon entre lui et Stiles d'ailleurs ! *-* Hum pour Louie il s'agit de Louie Tucker une enfant mannequin moitié coréenne, moitié anglaise. J'ai aussi gardé Cassie et Hyphen pour les noms des chiens, parce qu'on s'en fout mais que c'est important pour moi. Il y a un clin d'œil à OTH (rendons à César ce qui est à César !)

Note 4 : William Sheller est l'un des artistes les plus sensibles au monde et j'aime vraiment son univers, notamment la chanson "Un homme heureux", même si ce n'est pas ma préférée.

Note 5 : Comme pour As if (même si c'est un univers totalement opposé) je ne pense pas que ça puisse vraiment intéresser mais si vous essayez, sachez que cet OS est juste une petite histoire clichée, sans prétention ni originalité mais que je vous remercie quand même de lui donner une chance. Oh et je précise aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment ancré mon univers dans le « réel » notamment pour des sujets comme l'adoption et autres, donc ne cherchez pas quelque chose de 100% « juste ». Ca m'intéresse rarement si ce n'est pas le sujet de mon histoire !

Note 6 : Il y a un bonus à venir pour cette histoire et mes deux prochains OS seront probablement dans l'univers Tee Wolf aussi, avec Stiles évidemment ! Comme quoi…. En fait c'est juste que sur mon blog j'ai commencé à écrire avec un nouveau pairing qui va très bien pour des histoires TW aussi et du coup je suis passé de « je fiche la paix au fandom » à « Je n'ai pas fini de le pourrir ! » ^^ Désolée pour les atroces fautes, les oublis et la mise en page. Merci pour le soutien ! : )

* * *

 **People always leave...**

* * *

 _ **« Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu les mêmes  
Ils ont quand ils s'en viennent  
Le même regard d'un seul désir pour deux  
Ce sont des gens heureux »**_

Jackson laissa son assistante ranger son matériel, ne s'occupant comme toujours que de son précieux appareil photo.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il se coupa des bruits du studio et de la fourmilière qui grouillait autour de lui.

Les mannequins retournaient dans la petite pièce du fond pour se changer, les maquilleuses rangeaient leur produits, leurs discussions et rires mêlés au son de leur matériel, les stylistes tentaient de ne pas perdre le fil avec les tenues qu'ils devaient pendre dans un certain ordre tandis que l'équipe artistique était en pleine discussion non loin de lui.

Mais le photographe bien que conscient du monde et de la vie autour en était pourtant entièrement détaché, son esprit déjà loin d'ici avec celui qu'il était pressé de retrouver.

De toute façon, une fois les clichés pris, il estimait son travail fait et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'impliquer plus que ça, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Les photos de mode pouvaient être amusantes, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, pas vraiment à l'aise dans cet univers qu'il jugeait bien trop superficiel et étriqué.

-Vous venez fêtez ça aussi ? Questionna une jeune femme décolorée, si « parfaite » qu'elle fit frissonner d'inconfort le châtain.

-Non, jamais ! Rit un grand brun en se rapprochant de lui. Il a son homme qui l'attend à la maison !

Jackson sourit simplement à Danny, et la blonde écarquilla les yeux, laissant un « oh » ridicule lui échapper.

Le photographe ne fit aucun commentaire, saluant tout le monde poliment, offrant tout de même une accolade à son ami qui en ajouta, lui demandant de saluer son « prince » de sa part.

Jennifer, une brune perchée sur des talons sans fin le regarda partir en serrant les dents, son visage déformé par l'agacement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Danny et tous ces idiots passaient leur temps à dire que l'autre parasite et Jackson étaient en couple.

C'était faux ! Complètement faux même !

Pourquoi le châtain ne rectifiait jamais les choses ?!

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés, le brun lui offrit un rictus moqueur avant de passer son bras autour de l'un des assistants.

-Alors ce verre ?!

Le jeune homme se laissa entrainer en riant et bientôt le petit groupe se dispersa, ne laissant que Jennifer, toujours figée, son regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle venait de disparaitre l'homme qu'elle voulait plus que tout.

Elle faisait son possible pour attirer son attention à chaque fois qu'il travaillait avec le magazine où elle était employée mais jusque là rien n'avait marché.

Elle n'était même pas sûre que l'homme lui ait déjà adressé plus de deux phrases, toutes en rapport avec le travail.

Soupirant, elle rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de s'élancer en courant.

Cette fois ci, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance !

Elle faillit déraper plusieurs fois et finit par ôter ses talons, courant dans les couloirs du studio en maudissant tous ceux qui lui barraient la route et lorsque enfin elle vit l'objet de ses désirs, près des portes de l'ascenseur elle dut ralentir brutalement, rentrant presque dans le dos de sa patronne qui était en pleine discussion avec le photographe.

Cette dernière se tourna légèrement, lui lançant un regard presque dédaigneux, ses yeux perçants la scrutant entièrement, tous les défauts de sa tenue analysée et gardée en mémoire pour plus tard.

Ses pieds nus et maintenant sales, ses cheveux décoiffées, son visage rougi par sa course folle, les perles de sueur sur son front et ses tempes, sa jupe légèrement remontée pour courir plus facilement, son corset desserré grossièrement… Rien ne lui échappa.

Rien n'échappait _jamais_ à Erica Reyes.

Jennifer se mordit les lèvres, retenant son venin.

Elle détestait la jeune femme ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une gamine de même pas trente ans puisse être à la tête de le la « bible » des magazines de mode !

Et surtout qu'elle était obligée de suivre ses ordres et de faire semblant de la respecter…

Comme si elle pouvait nourrir autre chose que du mépris et du dégout pour une erreur de la nature qui préférait les femmes aux hommes et ne devait son succès qu'à ses relations et les quelques photos faites lorsqu'elle était adolescente !

Inclinant simplement la tête sans s'arrêter, la brune se posta près du second ascenseur, tentant de ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle espionnait la conversation de sa patronne avec son meilleur ami et presque « grand frère ».

Ca aussi c'était une raison de plus pour haïr la blonde, son entente parfaite et fraternelle avec l'homme de ses rêves.

-Donc vous sortez diner ou pas ? Questionna Erica, après avoir détourné son attention de son employée.

-Et bien tout dépend ! Rétorqua Jackson. S'il a peint toute la journée il n'aura sans doute rien avalé donc je devrais pouvoir le sortir de sa tanière, mais s'il est en pleine création…

-Faudra passer au plan B !

Erica était amusée, passant négligemment la main dans sa chevelure, quelques mèches claires accrochant à ses doigts.

Il était peut être temps de les couper un peu !

Jackson hocha la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Oui, dans ce cas je commanderais plutôt quelque chose dès qu'il émergera de son monde !

-Ecoute, avec Kira on sort de toute façon, donc il suffit que tu me passes un coup de fil si tu veux nous rejoindre ! Répondit la blonde. Par contre n'oublie pas de rappeler à notre artiste que vendredi on essaye le nouveau restaurant de Peter !

-Ne t'en fais, il n'oublie jamais ce genre de choses !

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, la famille c'est sacrée….

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration et Jennifer grimaça, agacée par toute cette conversation ridicule qui ne tournait qu'autour du groupe de dégénérés qui polluaient l'espace du photographe !

-En parlant de famille, on va toujours voir Louie samedi ? Demanda Erica.

-Plus que jamais ! Elle est excitée comme une puce depuis qu'elle sait que tu vas l'habiller comme une star !

-Oh et tu vas offrir tes service hors de prix pour la séance photo ?

Jackson sourit.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'empêcher de la mitrailler…

Sa « sœur » lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Déjà un vrai petit papa gâteau ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Jennifer laissa échapper un gloussement étranglé.

 **Comment ça papa ?!**

Sa patronne lui accorda son attention quelques secondes, la ramenant à l'ordre avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le photographe.

-Allez, file rejoindre ton homme, je sens que le manque va avoir raison de toi !

Une fois de plus, le châtain ne nia pas, saluant simplement son amie avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur.

C'est vrai que Stiles et lui n'étaient pas en couple, mais jamais le désir de le dire à haute voix ou de réfuter l'idée que le brun était _« son »_ homme ne l'avait traversé.

Parce que nier, ce serait mentir.

L'artiste était plus que ça, plus qu'un compagnon, un amant ou même un amoureux.

Et même ceux qui pensaient connaitre l'importance de Stiles pour lui, étaient loin de la réalité.

Y compris le principal concerné.

 **W**

Jackson pénétra doucement dans la maison, longeant le long couloir lumineux en déposant ses affaires au passage avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée du salon.

Stiles était en plein milieu de la pièce, perdu dans son art.

La baie vitrée était grande ouverte, le soleil couchant derrière la montagne, colorant le ciel de reflets flamboyant.

Il était pied nus, vêtu uniquement d'un jeans à moitié ouvert qui tombait légèrement sur ses hanches. Le tissu rugueux et usé était taché de peinture, tout comme son torse, ses mains et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Le brun avait un atelier mais souvent il peignait dans leur maison et Jackson avait acheté cette demeure spécialement pour ça.

Parce que Stiles était tombé amoureux de cette vue particulière qu'offrait ce nid douillé, perché au dessus de la ville et qu'à force de le voir venir quasiment tous les jours se perdre près de la bâtisse en oubliant toute notion de temps, il avait fini par décider de simplement l'acquérir.

Et peu importe le prix exorbitant qu'il l'avait payée, pour lui, sa valeur résidait uniquement dans le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du brun à chaque fois qu'il passait devant cette baie vitrée.

Jackson savait que la plupart des gens pensaient que son peintre n'était qu'un profiteur sans sous qui se faisait entretenir et l'idée, même si elle le révoltait toujours, avait fini par le faire rire de par sa bêtise.

C'était ridicule !

Certes, la plupart de ses dépenses étaient liées au brun mais ce dernier n'avait rien d'un gigolo dans le besoin !

En réalité, Stiles était aussi fortuné que le photographe.

Ils avaient de très nombreux points communs et l'important héritage légué par leurs familles respectives en était un parmi des dizaines d'autres.

Jackson venait d'une grande famille qui amassait les millions depuis près d'un siècle et étant le tout dernier de sa lignée, il gérait à lui seul les finances de l'empire.

Ou plutôt, il laissait à Kira, la compagne d'Erica, le soin de le faire.

Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec l'argent rapporté par sa profession !

Le châtain n'était pas n'importe quel photographe, c'était une star dans son milieu, l'artiste que tous les grands magazines et stars mondiales s'arrachaient. Et entre les ventes de ses clichés et les cachets de ses contrats il pouvait dire sans mal qu'il gagnait très bien sa vie.

Beaucoup trop sans doute.

Stiles de son côté n'avait hélas que très peu connu ses grands parents maternels biologiques, le couple étant décédé peu de temps après leurs retrouvailles mais ça ne l'avaient pas empêché d'hériter de tous leurs bien. Notamment des prestigieux cépages et les châteaux allant avec, en France et en Italie.

Mais malgré toute cette fortune, Jackson se demandait souvent si le brun avait réellement conscience de tous les zéro qu'affichait son compte en banque.

L'artiste vivait dans un monde à part, spécial et il était rare de le voir se soucier de questions financières ou pratiques, même pour ses œuvres.

Il ne les vendait jamais au premier ou au meilleur enchérisseur, refusant souvent de confier ses « bébés » à des collectionneurs qui lui déplaisaient, préférant les offrir à des personnes dont il se sentait proche.

Stiles avait vécu toute son enfance et son adolescence sans argent contrairement au photographe et la vie d'héritier ou de peintre « côté » n'avait en rien changé sa vision de la vie ou son tempérament.

Le brun était juste…spécial.

On lui disait souvent que tous les artistes l'étaient mais forcément pour Jackson, _son_ brun l'était plus que les autres.

C'est pour que ça qu'il gérait pour lui, avec plaisir, tout ce que la vie « réelle » exigeait, laissant Allison s'occuper de sa carrière et de ses investissements.

La brune était l'agent de Stiles mais surtout sa meilleure amie, sœur, mère poule, chien de garde, confidente et tellement plus encore !

Ils s'étaient connus à l'orphelinat et avaient tout fait pour se retrouver ensuite.

C'était elle qui comme Kira pour le photographe, faisait en sorte que les affaires familiales fonctionnent, que les meilleures décisions soient prises et que les demandes du peintre pour ses nombreux dons et autres projets soient menées à bien.

En réalité, Stiles était sans doute celui qui dépensait le plus, seulement c'était rarement pour lui alors Jackson rattrapait cette injustice aussi souvent que possible.

Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il gâtait le brun sans doute plus que des parents gagas de leur progéniture.

L'image le fit rire et il secoua la tête, satisfait de pouvoir faire le bonheur du peintre.

Il n'y avait rien au monde qui pouvait le rendre plus heureux que ça.

Alors oui, Stiles peignait souvent en plein milieu de leur salon et ceux que ça gênait n'étaient simplement pas les bienvenus chez eux !

L'artiste ne l'avait pas entendu, bien que le parquet grince très légèrement et que la lourde porte d'entrée fasse du bruit.

Il était encore dans son monde, ses sens en veille, tout son être concentré sur son œuvre.

Jackson ne se lassait pas de le regarder créer, c'était un spectacle qui l'inspirait toujours.

Stiles lui-même était une source constante d'inspiration.

Il suffisait de voir le nombre de pellicules uniquement dédiées au brun que le photographe gardait précieusement !

Il passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à le prendre en photo et même si le peintre n'avait presque jamais vu aucun des clichés, il se laissait mitrailler sans se plaindre, laissant Jackson capturer tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Stiles peignait dans leur maison et le châtain avait des appareils photos un peu partout pour saisir l'instant.

C'était comme ça chez eux.

Alors naturellement, Jackson attrapa l'un de ceux près de lui, un vieux modèle assez lourd qu'il affectionnait pour tenter une fois de plus de saisir l'essence de ce qui faisait du peintre un être si exceptionnel et fascinant.

Doucement, Stiles tourna la tête, sa joue barbouillée de peinture bleue.

Il lui offrit un sourire tendre, son regard pétillant semblant s'illuminer un peu plus.

-Tu es rentré… Souffla-t-il simplement, nullement gêné par les clichés que le châtain continuait de prendre.

Un _« hun »_ échappa à Jackson en réponse, ce dernier déposant finalement son appareil pour pénétrer dans le salon et le rejoindre.

L'artiste était de nouveau concentré sur son œuvre presque finie et il se plaça doucement derrière lui, appuyant son menton sur son épaule tandis que sa main se posait contre sa hanche.

Un long frisson traversa Stiles à ce contact et le photographe s'en délecta, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il inspira profondément l'odeur de l'artiste, l'habituelle chaleur qui avait pris vie en lui depuis que le brun était entré dans la sienne semblant brûler un peu plus fort, son corps entier reconnaissant qu'il était enfin à _« la maison »_.

Stiles sentait un mélange étrange de peinture, cigarette et café, associé à son eau de toilette italienne légèrement boisée et son gel douche à la noix.

Le peintre avait une véritable obsession pour ce fruit ! En glace, crème, gâteau ou même dans l'huile de sa salade, il en consommait sous toutes ses formes !

Et Jackson devait avouer que ce parfum si particulier faisait entièrement partie de sa vie et qu'il lui était impossible de s'imaginer vivre sans.

Les rares fois où le brun et lui étaient séparés il se faisait l'effet d'un junkie en manque, cherchant par tous les moyens à retrouver cette partie de lui vitale qui lui manquait.

Et il savait que de son côté Stiles faisait de même…

-Tu as passé une bonne journée… Chuchota-t-il presque à l'oreille de ce dernier en regardant son œuvre.

Ce n'était pas une question.

L'artiste avait bien évidement des projets sur lesquels il travaillait parfois jusqu'à des semaines voire plus, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une inspiration soudaine, d'une création rapide, presque instantanée, alors le châtain était capable de déceler les émotions exprimées et surtout celle cachées dans son œuvre.

Il lui suffisait de regarder le tableau, même un abstrait et en apparence « sombre » comme celui d'aujourd'hui pour connaitre l'état d'esprit de son peintre.

Et aujourd'hui, Stiles était heureux.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs soupiré en s'appuyant plus franchement contre le photographe, reculant contre son torse lorsque sa voix fatiguée mais tendre avait caressé sa peau, le couvrant entièrement de chair de poule.

Il hocha la tête, attrapant la main du châtain contre sa hanche pour la poser sur son ventre, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts.

-Choco a été adopté aujourd'hui ! Rétorqua-t-il. Sa nouvelle famille est géniale !

Jackson sourit, heureux de la nouvelle, connaissant l'importance qu'elle avait pour son artiste.

Le vieux chien était en fin de vie et hélas très peu de gens étaient prêts à accueillir chez eux un animal malade ne cherchant que le calme et un foyer aimant pour terminer ses jours.

Stiles et son refuge avaient cherché en vain pendant des mois, le brun toujours plus abattu à chaque refus et faux espoir.

S'ils n'avaient pas déjà leurs propres boules d'énergie ils auraient adopté Choco avec plaisir, mais le chien avait besoin de calme et ce n'était pas quelque chose que leur foyer pouvait lui apporter.

Heureusement, l'animal avait enfin retrouvé une famille et le peintre le sourire !

Brisant le doux silence qui s'était instauré, Jackson se pencha un peu pour tenter de croiser le regard de Stiles.

-Tu fais une pause ? Questionna-t-il. Faudrait songer à dîner.

Une petite moue se dessina sur les lèvres de l'artiste, celle qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il demandait quelque chose au photographe.

-Une omelette aux cèpes ! S'exclama-t-il en réponse.

-Oh, donc je dois cuisiner en plus ?!

Stiles fit simplement « oui » de la tête.

-C'est un cadeau de Lydia, si tu les laisses s'abimer elle va cramer toutes les photos de ta prochaine exposition !

Jackson rit, pensant que son agent et amie en était pleinement capable.

-Je suppose qu'en dessert ça sera la tartre au noix ?! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Avec une boule de glace aux figues !

-Évidement…. Sourit le châtain. J'ai le droit de prendre une douche avant ?

XxxX

Jackson ne ferma pas complètement la porte de la salle de bain, laissant la musique arriver jusqu'à la pièce, Stiles ayant monté le volume tout en massacrant le rythme à pleine voix.

Le brun adorait cette chanson et le photographe ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les paroles semblaient faites pour lui.

 **Pour eux.**

Même si le sujet en lui-même ne les concernait pas, même si leur histoire était différente, il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui s'allumait douloureusement en lui.

\- _"Take all of your doubts, you can throw 'em out. You may be unsure, but I know I'm always coming back. You can bet on that, you're the only place I call home. »_ Chantonna-t-il, les mots ancrés dans sa mémoire avec le temps. _« Near or far, where you are is where I want to be. Every lonely night, every drunken fight, couldn't make it right, I know. If it hurts you bad, put it on my tab,I can pay it back tenfold._ _You're the only place I've ever called my home."_

Leur histoire avait débuté de manière étrange, violente et douloureuse.

Ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer, mais pas comme ça et si la vie avait suivi leurs plans initiaux, ils n'auraient jamais été aussi proches.

Et c'est ce qui faisait que Jackson se méprisait autant parfois, cette certitude atroce qui s'était assez vite, bien trop vite même, ancré au fond de lui et qui n'avait fait que prendre de l'ampleur avec le temps.

S'il pouvait tout recommencer, s'il pouvait effacer l'horreur qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer, de se rapprocher autant et de découvrir ce lien si particulier, le ferait-il ?

La réponse, il la connaissait et lorsqu'il y pensait, il n'osait même plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Stiles était censé n'être que l'amant du meilleur ami de son propre copain, ils auraient dû se rencontrer par le biais de leur compagnon respectif en se serrant la main autour d'un café ou d'une bière.

A la place, le poing du photographe avait trouvé le visage du peintre en guise de salutation et les cris haineux avaient fait office de présentation.

 _-Oh, monsieur Stilinski…_

 _A peine les mots soufflés, Jackson leva les yeux, les larmes non taries mouillant toujours sur ses joues pâles, accentuant les poches sous son regard._

 _Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, bondissant de sa chaise pour cogner aussi fort que possible le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer avant de le saisir violemment par le haut de son pull._

 _-C'est de sa faute s'il est mort ! Hurla-t-il en le secouant. Tu entends ? Il n'aurait jamais dû le suivre ici !_

 _Stiles ne bougea pas, se laissant malmener sans réagir alors que les autres intervenaient pour tenter de faire lâcher prise au châtain._

 _Ce dernier malgré l'épuisement dû au manque sommeil et au chagrin les repoussa, frappant une nouvelle fois l'artiste dont la lèvre saignait déjà abondamment._

 _-Sa bague, est-ce que vous avez retrouvé sa bague ? Le loup noir et or ?_

 _La voix du peintre résonna pour la première fois dans la pièce, surprenant tout le monde avec ces mots presque loufoques au vu de la situation._

 _Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui ramena Jackson sur terre, lui rappelant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un coupable mais bien à une victime qui comme lui venait de perdre une personne chère._

 _-Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de rester sans, ça l'angoisse ! Continua le brun. Vous ne pouvez pas l'enterrer sans, il ne sera pas bien !_

Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi, le photographe savait que c'était à cet instant précis qu'il avait décidé de prendre soin de Stiles.

Certes, sur le moment, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé qu'ils deviendraient si fusionnels et co-dépendants mais il avait tout de même ressenti l'urgence de s'assurer que le brun ne serait pas seul sur terre.

Parce que c'était l'image qu'il lui avait renvoyé ce jour là, celui d'un être encore plus solitaire et malheureux que lui.

Est-ce que c'était le ton de sa voix, son regard profond, son air complètement perdu ou ses mots qui étrangement lui brisaient le cœur qui l'avaient le plus touché et séduit ?

Impossible à dire.

Peut être que c'était un tout.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que malgré la situation il avait ressenti le besoin presque compulsif de prendre une photo de ce visage abîmé par sa faute dont le chagrin semblait prendre peu à peu entièrement possession.

Il y avait quelque chose là, à cet instant précis, qu'il avait voulu capturer.

 _Posséder entièrement._

Et il l'avait détesté pour ça et s'était hait encore plus lui-même.

Jackson sortait avec Isaac depuis six mois lorsque le brun avait décidé de partir en vacances avec l'un de ses plus vieux amis, Scott, le petit ami de Stiles.

Et c'est parce que les deux étaient morts dans un stupide accident de voiture qu'ils avaient été appelés à l'autre bout du monde pour s'occuper des corps et de la paperasse.

C'est parce que leurs amants étaient morts qu'aujourd'hui ils vivaient dans cette parfaite maison avec des millions de souvenirs et des centaines de projets d'avenir.

Et égoïstement, le photographe ne voulait surtout pas changer les choses, il ne voulait pas échanger ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Seulement il s'était juré de ne plus jamais toucher aucun homme et de ne plus jamais prendre le risque d'aimer et de perdre quelqu'un.

Alors il devait vivre tous les jours, déchiré entre ses désirs, sa promesse et ses craintes.

Comment pouvait-il faire face à Stiles, à la mémoire de Isaac et à lui-même avec ce genre de pensés ?

Comment faire disparaitre la seule cause de tension entre lui et le peintre et offrir à ce dernier ce qu'il attendait réellement ? Ce qu'il méritait plus que quiconque ?

Une serviette autour de la taille, il essuya le miroir du revers de la main, croisant son air soucieux.

Celui que Stiles faisait semblant de ne pas voir…

- _« Years pass, we're growing older and you're not sure you can wait. So I promise, it won't always be like this. You say, "It's always the same."We're falling apart if you think so, I'm holding on even if you let go."_ Reprit-il en chœur avec le chanteur du groupe, un poids douloureux lui écrasant la poitrine.

Enfilant rapidement un bas de jogging, il rejoignit le salon, son malaise disparaissant à peine la silhouette du peintre dans son champ de vision.

C'était toujours comme ça, ses soucis et sa culpabilité ne faisaient jamais le poids face à ce sentiment de bien être qui l'assaillait lorsque le brun était à ses côtés.

C'était inestimable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous donnait l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde, d'y avoir une place, un rôle.

Et c'est ce que Stiles lui faisait ressentir.

Peu importe où il était et avec qui, tant que le peintre était près de lui, il se sentait chez lui.

 **A sa place.**

- _"Take all of your doubts, you can throw 'em out. You may be unsure, but I know I'm always coming back. You can bet on that, you're the only place I call home. »_ Hurla le peintre, lui arrachant un sourire tendre malgré le son horrible. _« Near or far, where you are is where I want to be. Every lonely night, every drunken fight, couldn't make it right, I know. If it hurts you bad, put it on my tab,I can pay it back tenfold. You're the only place I've ever called my home."_

-Tu as vraiment une voix dangereuse ! S'exclama-t-il en le rejoignant, l'enlaçant doucement. Tu as déjà pensé à la proposer comme moyen de torture ?

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude, rejetant malgré tout la tête vers l'arrière contre son épaule.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas, comme monsieur, avoir tous les dons ! Bougonna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas dessiner ou peindre moi… Souffla Jackson en lui embrassant le front.

-Tu pourrais apprendre ! Rétorqua le brun. Tu étais bien une catastrophe en cuisine et maintenant tu peux piquer les recettes pas trop compliquées des chefs de Peter !

Le photographe fit non de la tête, ses doigts caressant la cicatrice en dessous du nombril du peintre.

-J'ai appris pour toi, tu sais que je ne cuisine quasiment jamais pour personne d'autre ! Répondit-il. Et franchement ça reste bien plus simple d'apprendre à ne pas cramer notre maison qu'à en dessiner une correctement !

Stiles se tourna doucement pour lui faire face, sans se décoller de son corps, leurs peaux nues frissonnant l'une contre l'autre.

-Mais j'aime beaucoup la peinture que tu m'as offerte il y a deux ans…. Souffla-t-il, sa moue adorable de retour.

Jackson baissa les yeux vers lui, l'observant jouer avec son pendentif.

Le peintre lui avait donné pour son anniversaire il y a des années, une magnifique chaine avec un cadenas sculpté et la clef assortie.

Normalement, les deux étaient séparés, chacun porté par une personne mais le châtain n'avait fait aucun commentaire en voyant les deux ensemble et depuis le bijou ne le quittait jamais.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une pulsion, que le brun avait fait dessiner spécialement pour lui chacune des pièces et tous deux comprenaient parfaitement le message qui accompagnait le cadeau.

-Je suppose que je peindrais à nouveau juste pour toi alors… Sourit-il en croisant son regard. Mais avant ça, je vais m'occuper de te nourrir ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis, toujours envie de ton omelette aux cèpes ?!

 **W**

Jackson éclata de rire en écoutant Stiles lui narrer les dernières bêtises des « jumelles », l'une d'entre elle roulée sagement à ses pieds tandis que l'autre avait les deux pattes sur les genoux du peintre, réclamant de l'attention.

Cassie et Hyphen étaient deux mini huskys femelles qu'ils avaient adoptées il y a quelques années et même si elles n'avaient pas la même origine et aucun point commun, le brun les avait directement surnommées « les jumelles » et c'était resté.

Stiles les avait trouvées le même jour et ne croyant pas au hasard, il avait décidé de ne pas les séparer.

Le photographe était rentré un soir pour trouver leur ancien appartement désert et pas un seul message du peintre et alors qu'après plusieurs coups de fil sans réponse l'angoisse commençait à se faire ressentir, le brun avait débarqué complètement trempé et sale, deux adorables bébés chiots dans les bras, protégés par sa veste.

Et il s'était retrouvé à nettoyer, réchauffer, nourrir et consoler trois adorables créatures, toute la nouvelle petite famille ayant fini par s'endormir sur la moquette.

 _Jackson se réveilla en grimaçant, sentant qu'il était loin du confort de son lit._

 _Refermant instinctivement son bras autour du corps de Stiles pressé contre son torse, il se redressa sur un coude, s'habituant doucement à la pénombre._

 _Lorsque enfin il put distinguer un peu plus clairement autour de lui, les lumières de la ville et des branchements de la pièce aidant, il aperçut les deux boules de poiles toujours paisiblement endormies._

 _Cassie était contre le ventre du peintre, à moitié sous son pull et Hyphen était près de leur tête, s'étant endormi en « mordillant » les cheveux du brun._

 _Sortant le plus délicatement possible son téléphone de sa poche après avoir allumé la veilleuse à portée de main, il immortalisa l'instant, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres._

 _Stiles n'avait pas prévu d'adopter les chiots, ce n'était pas son genre d'imposer quelque chose sans en discuter avant mais Jackson savait parfaitement qu'il en mourait d'envie et avec une telle image sous les yeux il était difficile de refuser._

 _Et puis pourquoi le faire ?_

 _L'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré._

Hyphen grogna légèrement, donnant un léger coup de tête contre la cuisse du peintre lorsque ce dernier cessa de la caresser avant de finalement s'éloigner, trottinant joyeusement à l'intérieur de la villa pour s'écrouler sur la moquette, Cassie la suivant quelques secondes après.

Les deux hommes les suivirent du regard, amusés tout en continuant de parler de tout et de rien, le photographe leur resservant du vin alors que Stiles dévorait sa troisième part de tartre.

Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse de devant, celle dont la vue émerveillait le peintre avec pour seule lumière celle de la lune, de la piscine et les deux fausses bougies sur la table.

Le châtain avait énormément progressé et sa phobie avait reculé, mais même s'il était capable de cuisiner sans mal et de ne pas paniquer devant un peu de feu, ils évitaient d'en avoir des vraies chez eux, se contentant de réplique avec ampoules.

Pour le moment du moins.

Jackson se pencha pour essuyer les miettes au coin de la bouche du brun qui lui parlait du nouveau facteur.

-D'ailleurs tu vas devoir aller chercher ton recommandé, il a refusé de me le donner !

-Les autres le font toujours ! Grogna le photographe, peu désireux d'aller faire la queue à un guichet.

-Oui, mais c'est parce qu'ils nous connaissent, techniquement je ne peux pas signer à ta place !

-Ca serait tellement plus simple si on avait le même nom !

A peine les mots échappés, le châtain se figea, tout son corps tendu soudainement.

Il n'osait même plus respirer, son regard se posant partout sauf sur Stiles qui ne disait rien, l'observant simplement, absorbant tout son malaise.

Un léger silence inconfortable s'instaura, personne ne prononçant le moindre mot, l'ambiance légère d'il y a peu déjà loin.

Puis finalement Stiles soupira en se levant.

-J'ai le sens de l'humour tu sais ! Lança-t-il avant de finir son verre d'une traite, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Il détestait ne pas apprécier les bonnes choses et le vin c'était une histoire de famille !

-Je vais prendre une douche !

-Sti….

Jackson se mordit la langue, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il était censé dire.

Il savait que Stiles n'était pas énervé mais pour lui, le savoir blessé était bien pire, surtout s'il était responsable.

Serrant les poings, il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il s'était promis… Plus jamais !

 **Plus jamais !**

Alors pourquoi le voulait-il à ce point ?

Il souffla, débarrassant dans un silence morose, le poids sur son cœur de retour avec une angoisse nouvelle dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine.

C'était comme une sorte de pressentiment, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Que tout aller changer.

Toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensés, il rejoignit la salle de bain où Stiles avait finit de se laver s'appuyant contre le mur juste en face.

Lorsque le brun et lui se « séparaient » sur une note amère, il avait toujours la sensation de devoir s'assurer que l'autre ne lui en veuille vraiment pas, tout en lui montrant que de son côté il avait toujours besoin de sa présence.

Et ce soir plus que jamais, avec cette crainte inconnue et grandissante, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Le peintre ne fut pas surpris par sa présence en ouvrant la porte, sa serviette autour du cou, vêtu d'un pantalon d'intérieur et d'un vieux sweat usé, datant du lycée, complètement difforme, dont l'encolure élargie laissait entrevoir la cicatrice vers sa clavicule.

La mine coupable et soucieuse de Jackson lui serra la poitrine, tout son être réagissant à son chagrin et il s'avança simplement pour le prendre dans ses bras, le laissant serrer aussi fort que possible.

 _ **« Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu les mêmes  
Quand ils ont leurs problèmes  
Ben y a rien dire, y a rien à faire pour eux  
Ce sont des gens qui s'aiment «**_

 **W**

Comme souvent, Stiles ne regardait pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds, son regard se posant un peu partout autour de lui.

Il avait beau connaitre ce studio presque par cœur, il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui attirait son attention.

Il était curieux de tout, un peu comme un enfant découvrant le monde.

C'est pour ça qu'il finissait souvent par terre et cette fois ci ne fit pas exception, glissant sur un câble au sol, il se sentit basculer vers l'arrière, se voyant déjà s'écraser au sol, son précieux café sur la figure.

Mais finalement ce fut deux mains fermes qui le retinrent par les hanches, le redressant sans mal et ne le lâchant pas même une fois à nouveau complètement stable sur ses deux pieds.

-Ca va ?

La voix fut facile à reconnaitre pour lui et il se sentit stupidement rougir alors qu'il tournait la tête pour se noyer dans le regard clair si particulier du seul et unique Jake Bass.

Le jeune homme était un peu plus petit que lui mais beaucoup plus musclé et surtout bien plus impressionnant, son aura de rockeur explosant sans le moindre effort de sa part.

Le peintre avait toujours eu une sorte de petit coup de cœur pour le mannequin et chanteur amateur et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait soudainement comme une groupie à deux doigts de couiner.

Il dégoulinait vraiment de sex-appeal !

Hochant la tête, il finit par s'éloigner un peu, l'autre libérant enfin ses hanches.

-Vous avez sauvé le café de la star du jour ! Sourit-il.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on m'en ait proposé un ! Rétorqua Jake.

-Avec moi le photographe est toujours la seule priorité !

Le mannequin rit.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il était toujours chouchouté lorsque vous étiez là !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, peinant à croire que le rockeur l'ai remarqué parmi la foule des gens qu'il croisait.

Jackson avait très souvent travaillé avec le jeune homme, cela faisait donc plusieurs fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même studio mais le châtain n'étant pas du genre à faire « ami-ami » avec les modèles, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole.

-Avec les autres on était plutôt jaloux d'ailleurs ! Ajouta Jake. Moi un peu plus que les autres je suppose…

-Oh….

Le peintre retint de justesse un gloussement.

-Je suppose que puisque vous m'avez sauvé vous méritez une récompense ! Répondit-il, tendant le café destiné à Danny.

Son ami s'en remettrait !

-Un café seulement ?! Bouda faussement le chanteur amateur.

-Un café d'abord ! Rectifia Stiles. C'est d'après moi, toujours un bon début !

-Oh, donc est que je peux oser espérer un diner si je vous sauve une seconde fois ?

Le peintre se figea quelques secondes, la surprise visible sur son visage.

-Ah excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas… Je savais que vous étiez avec Jackson, c'est juste qu'on m'a dit récemment que c'était faux et je…. Balbutia Jake, mal à l'aise pour la première. J'aurai dû me douter que mon impression était la bonne, c'était évident que…

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! L'interrompit simplement Stiles.

Le rockeur se tut quelque secondes, semblant difficilement y croire.

-Vraiment ?

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que le peintre aimait dire mais s'il voulait sortir de sa bulle, il était temps de le faire plus souvent.

Il était temps d'accepter de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles savait que Jackson l'aimait, il fallait être stupide et aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas pressé, lui offrant le temps de laisser le passé derrière et de trouver le courage de se lancer à nouveau dans une relation.

Il avait réellement pensé qu'il suffisait simplement d'attendre et que leur relation finirait par prendre une tournure plus officielle, sans aucun fantôme pour les hanter.

Mais les années étaient passées et à présent il pensait s'être simplement trompé.

Le châtain l'aimait mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui.

Du moins il ne l'aimait pas au point de vouloir plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà.

Il n'avait pas oublié Scott, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir continuer de vivre, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux de Jackson et de l'attendre tout ce temps.

Une partie de lui voulait penser que ce qu'ils avaient était suffisant, qu'au fond il ne leur manquait que le sexe et que ça n'était pas si important mais il savait que c'était faux.

Il y avait plus que ça et leur situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Jackson était malheureux et lui-même n'était pas bien alors il fallait faire quelque chose.

Le photographe n'avait plus jamais touché un autre homme depuis Isaac, se contentant de coucher quelques fois avec des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne reverrait jamais et même si ça avait été blessant, Stiles n'avait rien dit, attendant patiemment que les choses changent.

Mais rien n'avait changé et il voulait le bonheur du châtain plus que tout, qu'importe qu'il soit aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre.

Jackson devait arrêter de fuir et de se contenter de la sécurité que leur cocon leur offrait.

Il devait prendre le risque d'aimer à nouveau, de souffrir et surtout d'être heureux.

Il le méritait.

Ils le méritaient tous les deux.

Stiles savait que le photographe souffrait de ne pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il voulait et lui s'en voulait de le faire culpabiliser pour ça.

Si le châtain ne voulait pas construire quelque chose avec lui, s'il n'était pas à la hauteur alors ce n'était pas sa faute, ce n'était la faute d'aucun d'entre eux.

Ils n'étaient juste pas faits pour être ensemble.

Pas comme il l'avait tant souhaité en tout cas.

-Vraiment. Assura-t-il au mannequin.

-Oh…. Et donc pour le dîner…

-Il va falloir me sauver d'abord ! Sourit Stiles.

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner et Jake rit en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour sa pause cigarette comme initialement prévu.

XxxX

Jackson tiqua lorsque Jake fit un grand signe de la main à Stiles en entrant à nouveau dans le studio et se tendit lorsque ce dernier rit près de lui en lui rendant son salut.

Il savait que le brun aimait le physique du mannequin mais il n'était pas au courant que ces deux là se connaissaient.

Lisant facilement sa question dans son regard, le peintre y répondit.

-Il a sauvé ton café tout à l'heure !

Le châtain haussa simplement les sourcils, une sorte d'agacement pulsant en réaction à la mine amusée de Stiles.

-J'ai failli m'étaler par terre et il m'a rattrapé de justesse !

-Tu parles, c'était même un vrai sauvetage en mode princesse !

Le brun sursauta avant de faire face à Lydia, resplendissante comme toujours.

Son bustier rouge vif, assorti à ses escarpins, soulignant sa taille et mettant en valeur sa poitrine alors que son pantalon de costume blanc allongeait sa silhouette.

Sa crinière rousse tombait en cascade, encadrant son visage au teint de pêche et ses yeux gris-vert soulignés de noir.

-Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir te lâcher et après ça je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas te bouffer sur place ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Stiles grimaça, mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter avec ça devant Jackson, sachant que ça restait un sujet sensible.

Même s'il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, le photographe pouvait se montrer plutôt possessif et protecteur et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir au vu de la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux construit.

Il était autant fautif que le châtain et ne pouvait pas lui faire tout assumer.

Mais Lydia ne manquait jamais une occasion de provoquer son poulain, supportant de moins en moins de le voir souffrir et faire du mal au peintre inutilement.

Elle pouvait être diplomate, c'était même une activité où elle excellait mais avec Jackson, elle préférait la manière forte.

Son ami était un idiot !

Et ses réactions étaient plus instinctives que réfléchies.

Parfois le photographe lui donnait l'impression d'une sorte d'animal étrange et sauvage plus qu'un être humain doté de parole.

Même s'il se transformait en peluche inoffensive au moindre sourire de Stiles !

-Je t'ai dis des centaines de fois d'être plus prudent ! S'exclama Jackson.

Le peintre hocha simplement la tête, tentant d'ignorer la tension soudaine.

-Ce n'est rien ! Sourit-il. Puis ton café a été sauvé !

-Je m'en fous du café, tu aurais dû le laisser finir au sol s'il le fallait !

Le brun soupira.

-Je vais saluer Danny ! Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Du grand art ! Commenta Lydia.

-La ferme ! Grogna son protégé en s'élançant à la suite du peintre.

Le retenant par le poignet, il laissa glisser sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

-Pardon…. Souffla-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien…

Mais malgré sa réponse, le photographe sentit la culpabilité se faire encore plus douloureuse lorsqu'il croisa son regard et il l'attira immédiatement contre lui.

-Pardon… Répéta-t-il en le serrant fort, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Et une fois de plus ils sentirent tous les deux que c'était en réalité Stiles qui consolait Jackson, le peintre répondant à l'étreinte en oubliant ses propres blessures.

 _ **« Et moi j'te connais à peine  
Mais ce serait une veine  
Qu'on s'en aille un peu comme eux  
On pourrait se faire sans que ça gène  
De la place pour deux **_

_**Mais si ça ne vaut pas la peine  
Que j'y revienne  
Il faut me le dire au fond des yeux  
Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne**_

 _ **Quelque soit l'enjeu  
Je veux être un homme heureux «**_

 **W**

Louie explosa de rire lorsque Stiles la souleva très haut pour la faire tournoyer en l'appelant « chipie », Jackson immortalisant comme toujours l'instant.

Ils étaient venus en force et surtout en famille et la petite était resplendissante de bonheur.

Autant que le peintre.

Erica l'avait habillée comme une star pendant qu'Allison la coiffait, Kira l'avait maquillée et bien évidement Lydia lui avait appris à se tenir droite et à marcher fièrement.

Le photographe avait joué le jeu, la prenant en photo pendant plus d'une heure, les looks défilants et les rires de tous résonnant dans la pièce. Mais la princesse avait décidé qu'elle voulait des souvenirs avec tout le monde et chacun s'était plié volontiers à ses désirs.

Même Theo, qui était en réalité, incapable de dire non à la petite depuis leur toute première rencontre !

Mais il était difficile de résister à Louie de toute façon…

-Aller monsieur le photographe, viens nous rejoindre ! Lança Allison.

La brune était derrière Lydia, un bras autour de ses épaules, ses cheveux lâchés se mêlant à la crinière de la rousse.

Leur alchimie le frappa comme toujours et il prit un cliché, se demandant s'il arriverait à les convaincre de poser ensemble pour lui.

Avec un peu de chance ça les déciderait même à cesser de jouer au chat et à la souris…

-Allez ! Insista son agent.

-Jacks', on attend plus que toi ! Sourit Stiles en tendant la main vers lui, Louie dans ses bras faisant de même.

L'image le secoua agréablement et il leur rendit leurs sourires.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! J'arrange juste ce qu'il faut !

Jackson espérait vraiment que toutes ces photos resteraient à jamais de bons souvenirs et qu'elles ne deviendraient pas bientôt les réminiscences d'une époque et d'espoirs révolus.

Il fallait qu'on leur accorde la garde de Louie et que ce pressentiment oppressant disparaisse définitivement.

La « chipie » était arrivée dans leur vie comme tout le reste, de façon inattendue en balayant beaucoup de choses sur son passage et même si l'idée d'adopter un enfant avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas « officiellement » son compagnon pouvait paraitre folle, le châtain savait que c'était l'une des meilleures décisions de sa vie.

Même s'ils devaient mentir et faire croire qu'ils étaient réellement en couple pour ça.

Ce qui était honnêtement, la chose la plus facile à faire.

Ils leur suffisaient de ne rien changer !

Lorsqu'il y a deux ans il était rentré pour trouver Stiles aussi déboussolé qu'à la mort de Scott, en larmes avec les « jumelles » collées à lui, il avait été immédiatement près à faire n'importe quoi pour lui rendre le sourire.

Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce « n'importe quoi » soit quelque chose d'aussi magique et important.

Le peintre était touché par tous les enfants que « ses » orphelinats accueillaient mais Louie avait une histoire semblable à la sienne alors forcement ça avait éveillé de vieux souvenirs et ré-ouverts des plaies qui peinaient déjà à cicatriser.

Il s'était tout de suite attaché à elle et n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour pouvoir gagner sa confiance.

Jour après jour, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers lui.

Jackson se souvenait que Stiles était rentré fou de joie, sautillant partout comme un gosse en lui expliquant une bonne centaine de fois ce qui s'était passé avant de finalement laisser l'émotion prendre le dessus et finir par renifler sur son épaule en replongeant dans sa propre douloureuse expérience.

Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après ce témoignage de confiance encore fragile que le photographe avait pu rencontrer Louie.

Elle s'était doucement fait à son environnement, acceptant de rejoindre les autres et de communiquer avec le reste du personnel et curieux de découvrir celle qui rendait son brun si « gaga », Jackson avait, avec impatience mais appréhension, demandé au peintre de les présenter.

-Allez dépêche toi !

La voix de la chipie le sortit de ses souvenirs et Danny soupira avant de le tirer vers eux, lui laissant juste le temps de caler correctement l'appareil.

Se plaçant entre son ami et Stiles, il se colla à ce dernier, Louie entre eux, l'une de ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le sien s'enroulait fermement autour des hanches du brun.

Les clichés de famille se succédèrent, de moins en moins sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les deux futurs papas et leur princesse, riant aux éclats.

 **W**

Jackson et Stiles étaient allongés sur la moquette de leur salon, les yeux fermés, sur le dos, leurs verres de vin en mains et les dernières mélodies composées par Theo résonnant dans la pièce.

C'était une habitude, dès que le jeune homme créait quelque chose, ils étaient les premiers à le découvrir et à donner leur avis.

Ils ne parlaient presque pas, chuchotant seulement de temps en temps pour échanger un sentiment ou une impression.

Sentant le photographe détendu, ses doigts caressant doucement la paume de sa main, Stiles se dit que le moment était propice pour aborder la conversation qu'il repoussait depuis des jours.

Il était toujours direct et du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait et ressentait sans crainte ou honte mais il savait que ce serait désagréable pour Jackson.

Et il détestait faire du mal au châtain.

-J'ai en quelque sorte rencontré quelqu'un… Souffla-t-il doucement, son cœur cognant soudain plus fort.

Le photographe ne réagit pas tout de suite mais il le sentit se tendre près de lui, les caresses cessant immédiatement.

Le silence sembla durer une éternité, rendant le brun malade d'angoisse.

-En quelque sorte ?

La voix du châtain était calme et manquait d'émotion.

Beaucoup trop.

-On a bu quelques cafés, on s'est téléphoné et on va aller diner…

Le peintre avait l'impression que chaque mot prononcé était amplifié, faisant écho de longues secondes dans son esprit.

Ce n'était qu'une phrase et pourtant il se sentait à bout de souffle.

-En gros, tu comptes sortir avec lui ? Questionna Jackson, son ton soudain plus sec.

-Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un qui me plait donc je vais tenter de voir ce que ça peut donner, oui.

Stiles ne voulait ni blesser le châtain ni le rendre jaloux ou quoique ce soit du genre. Il trouvait ce genre de méthodes stupides et puériles et ne pensait pas qu'une relation pouvait démarrer ou se fonder sur quelque chose d'aussi bas et égoïste.

Il ne faisait pas ça pour que le photographe se déclare soudainement mais affirmer qu'une petite partie de lui ne l'espérait pas secrètement serait revenu à mentir.

Malgré tout, sa démarche était sincère.

Il voulait tenter quelque chose avec Jake et même si ça ne menait à rien, il voulait après lui essayer encore avec un autre, jusqu'à trouver celui capable mais surtout prêt à l'aimer.

Et il voulait que sa décision pousse Jackson à faire de même, à doucement ouvrir les yeux sur les gens autour de lui qui voulaient le rendre heureux.

Il savait que c'était à lui de déclencher les choses, de faire comme toujours le premier pas alors même si ce n'était pas facile et que pour le moment le photographe n'y voyait sans doute qu'une sorte de trahison, il tiendrait bon jusqu'au bout.

Le châtain se redressa.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

-Avant, il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Vous avez eu le temps de vous noyer dans de la caféine et de parler pendant des heures apparemment !

-Ca ne mérite pas un rapport à ce que je sache ! Rétorqua Stiles en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il sentait malgré lui l'agacement le tirailler et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette.

-Je trouve ça juste étrange que tu me l'ais caché ! Tu agis comme si tu faisais quelque chose de mal ! Reprit Jackson. Alors dis moi, es-tu en train de faire quelque chose de mal ?

-Quelque….

Le brun secoua la tête, tentant encore de garder son calme.

-Non, je ne fais absolument rien de mal ! Répondit-il. Sortir avec quelqu'un n'est pas interdit par la loi !

-Ouais, comme remplacer son ex à peine ce dernier disparu ! Cracha le photographe.

Il regretta ses mots immédiatement, se figeant en même temps que Stiles qui peinait à croire qu'il avait osé dire ça.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs…

Le regard que lui lança l'artiste fut pire que tout et il se retint machinalement au canapé derrière lui, assailli par l'impression que la pièce tournait.

Il ne prononça aucun mot, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sans que le moindre son ne réussisse à sortir, les phrases perdant leur sens dans son esprit.

La porte claqua, le ramenant brutalement sur terre pour faire face à ce qu'il venait de faire alors qu'un souvenir précis lui revenait.

 _Ils étaient ivres tous les deux, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine._

 _Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la chambre d'hôtel de Jackson, n'avaient presque rien mangé, commandant simplement toujours plus d'alcool et de cigarette, les cadavres de bouteilles et les cendriers vides s'entassant un peu partout autour d'eux._

 _Sept jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, sept jours qu'ils tentaient de noyer leur chagrin ensemble dans le whisky, la vodka et le rhum, apprenant à se connaitre de la plus étrange des façons._

 _C'était drôle de voir à quel point l'ivresse pouvait pousser quelqu'un à se confier sur ce qu'il gardait si précieusement enfoui en lui._

 _Ou peut-être que c'était le chagrin et l'impression que seul l'autre pouvait les comprendre qui les incitaient à toujours plus de confession ?_

 _Après tout, ils étaient en train de partager l'un des pires moments de leurs vies…_

 _-Tu penses être le plus à plaindre c'est ça ?! Hurla Stiles en réponse à une énième « bêtise » de Jackson._

 _Il tenta de se redresser sur le canapé où il était avachi mais ne fit que basculer vers l'avant, à moitié écroulé sur le corps du photographe._

 _-Est-ce que tu m'entends juger ou faire des commentaires sur ton histoire moi ?! Est-ce que je t'ai craché à la gueule que tu ne connaissais Isaac que depuis six mois hein ?! Continua-t-il sur le même ton, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du châtain._

 _Ce dernier malgré son regard embrumé par l'alcool ne le quittait pas des yeux, ses mains qu'il avait utilisées pour l'empêcher de l'écraser toujours sur ses hanches._

 _-Moi j'ai grandis avec Scott ! C'était mon premier ami, premier copain, amant et seul amour ! Cria le peintre. Je n'avais que lui depuis toujours et maintenant je n'ai plus personne !_

 _Jackson eut un rictus stupide, de ceux que l'on n'offre seulement lorsqu'on est amoureux ou ivre._

 _-Tu m'as moi… Lâcha-t-il ensuite, sons sourire s'élargissant._

 _Stiles le fixa quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire._

 _C'était bruyant, lugubre et douloureux._

 _Bien sûr que sa réponse était stupide et déplacée._

 **W**

Allison avait envoyé un message à Jackson à peine Stiles installé dans son appartement et le châtain lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais il était soulagé que la brune n'ait pas choisi de le laisser devenir fou toute la nuit à se demander où était son peintre et s'il allait bien.

Le brun avait roulé directement jusqu'à sa meilleure amie pour tomber sur toutes les « filles » de la famille qui avaient immédiatement compris que quelque chose d'important c'était passé puisque ça concernait le photographe.

Les deux hommes ne se disputaient pas souvent et rarement au point que l'un d'eux doive fuir leur maison.

Sans compter que la présence de Stiles à elle seule était révélatrice du malaise.

Si Jackson n'était pas en train de le consoler comme à chaque fois qu'il allait mal, c'est qu'il était lui-même la cause du problème.

Lydia s'était évidement énervée et Allison n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire les cents pas, maudissant son protégé dans toutes les langues qu'elle maitrisait.

Même si son pull extra large à motif de panda et ses chaussons assortis rendaient le tout plus adorable qu'effrayant.

Stiles était allongé dans le canapé de sa meilleure amie, la tête sur ses genoux, cette dernière caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Il somnolait à moitié, les voix des filles lui apportant un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour, lui permettant de doucement s'endormir complètement.

Erica était assise par terre, Kira entre ses jambes, piquant dans son paquet de bonbons et Lydia était en tailleur dans un fauteuil, sa tablette en main, cherchant des informations supplémentaires sur le mannequin qui s'intéressait à leur peintre.

Ce dernier leur avait parlé de Jake, sa décision d'aller de l'avant, ses espoirs que Jackson en ferait de même ainsi que de leur dispute et Erica avait dû retenir sa fiancée, prête à foncer directement remettre les idées en place de « l'autre abruti ».

Mais dans le fond, Kira était comme les trois autres, malheureuse de voir que leurs amis malgré leur amour évident ne semblaient pas pouvoir être enfin « réellement » ensemble.

Elles avaient, comme le peintre, cru que Jackson avait simplement besoin de temps et pour être honnête, elles le pensaient encore et l'idée que Stiles en soit venu à penser autrement les peinait énormément.

Mais même si elles souhaitaient plus que tout les voir enfin « ensemble », elles comprenaient l'envie du brun de construire une vie de couple, de retrouver quelqu'un prêt à s'engager.

D'être heureux tout simplement.

Elles l'avaient donc consolé, fait rire et assuré de leur soutien, le taquinant sur le si sexy Jake Bass.

Mais toutes avaient gardé pour elle une pensée qu'elle partageait pourtant.

Il leur était impossible de croire que Jackson veuille et puisse trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre que Stiles.

Le châtain de son côté ressassait en boucle des idées noires, son humeur et son mal être loin de se calmer.

Il se détestait d'avoir osé dire une telle chose au peintre et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il décide soudainement de sortir avec quelqu'un ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient ?

Il savait que c'était égoïste mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait rien de plus précieux que Stiles et il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit lui prendre.

Pourquoi le brun lui faisait-il ressentir toutes ces choses ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'effacer ces sentiments qu'il s'interdisait d'exprimer ?

Et puis, comment le brun pouvait-il sortir avec quelqu'un alors qu'il disait l'aimer ? Son amour avait-il déjà disparu ?

C'était il y a trois ans.

Tout juste trois ans…

 _Jackson avait un contrat aux Maldives, des photos pour le calendrier sexy d'une très célèbre marque de lingerie et bien évidement Stiles l'accompagnait._

 _Le photographe ne partait quasiment jamais sans lui, une habitude qui s'était instaurée naturellement dès le départ de leur étrange relation._

 _La plupart des mâles de l'équipes tentaient de se rapprochaient des modèles, certaines évitant le soleil sous des parasols géants pendant que d'autres se huilaient la peau, seins nus sur les transats._

 _Stiles préférait s'allonger directement au sol et sans l'insistance de son photographe, il n'aurait même pas utilisé de serviette._

 _Mais ce dernier était formel, il devait mettre de la crème pour éviter les coups de soleil et donc ne pas se vautrer immédiatement dans le sable._

 _Jackson savait que le peintre finirait par le faire, alors en attendant, il le tartinait généreusement, sachant pertinemment que sans lui le brun finirait tout rouge avec sans doute une insolation._

 _Sur le ventre, Stiles se laissait faire, chantonnant en jouant avec le coquillage près de lui, appréciant la chaleur des petits grains si clairs où il enfonçait ses doigts._

 _Le passage de crème solaire s'était transformé en une sorte de massage mais il ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire, son corps entier se détendant sous le toucher du photographe._

 _Celui-ci s'appliquait tout en lui répétant de faire attention à ne pas rester trop longtemps au soleil, à s'hydrater régulièrement, à ne pas s'éloigner trop loin dans l'eau et à ne surtout pas s'aventurer sur les falaises sans lui._

 _La liste était presque sans fin, un peu comme celle d'une mère poule et loin d'être agacé, Stiles sentit comme si souvent une bouffé de tendresse l'envahir._

 _-Jacks'… Souffla-t-il doucement._

 _-Hun ?_

 _-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi._

 _Le peintre était toujours simple et direct, exprimant sans peine ce qu'il ressentait, c'était quelque chose que le châtain n'avait pas et qu'il lui enviait beaucoup._

 _Il savait que Stiles n'attendait rien en réponse ou en retour._

 _Que ce n'était pas un « Aime moi aussi » ou même un « sortons ensemble », ils se connaissaient assez pour se comprendre._

 _Assez pour que le brun puisse lui confier ses sentiments sans crainte d'avoir le cœur brisé et qu'il puisse l'entendre sans que cela ne change quoique ce soient entre eux._

 _Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient._

 _La révélation avait enflammé entièrement le photographe._

 _Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot mais sa peau entière semblait irradier, comme si les rougeurs sur ses joues avaient atteint tout son corps._

 _De délicieux frissons le parcouraient en continu alors qu'une sensation encore inconnue le secouait doucement, par vagues, telle des caresses._

 _Retirant les lunettes de soleil qui tombaient sur son nez, il se pencha simplement pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Stiles, son nez frottant doucement contre la peau de sa nuque chauffée par le soleil._

Après ça, leur relation n'avait pas changé, continuant simplement de s'approfondir harmonieusement.

Le peintre n'avait plus jamais parlé de son « amour » pour le photographe et son comportement était resté le même.

Il n'avait pas tenté de le séduire, n'avait pas été moins à l'aise ou différent et ça n'avait absolument pas empêché le châtain de continuer à se rapprocher de lui.

Mais Jackson ne pouvait nier que le « calme » de son peintre le rendait souvent dingue.

Comment, par exemple, pouvait-il s'endormir si paisiblement contre son corps alors que lui-même passaient des heures atroces à essayer de se calmer ?

C'était lui le plus souvent qui finissait dans le lit du brun à cause de ses cauchemars mais une fois les angoisses effacées et avant l'apaisement du sommeil, il devait traverser l'insoutenable épreuve de la tentation.

Est-ce que Stiles ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de son désir évident, ou était-ce une façon de le punir ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que je ne pense pas tous les jours à simplement te dire que je t'aime ?! Lança-t-il à haute voix, rattrapant de justesse la bouteille de vin qu'il avait ouvert il y a peu avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la moquette.

Il pensait en permanence à ce qu'il ressentait pour le peintre et à simplement se laisser aller. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu si longtemps ne rien laisser échapper vu le nombre de fois où ces deux petits mots avaient traversé son esprit.

Mais dès que c'était le cas, ses angoisses remontaient, ses vieux souvenirs, ses craintes et il se cachait alors derrière des excuses stupides, utilisant honteusement le passé.

Parfois, il se pensait assez fort, prêt à tout braver et surmonter mais au final, il finissait par toujours devoir reculer.

Il se souvenait d'une fois en particulier où il avait cru pouvoir enfin se libérer.

 _Jackson se retira tout de suite de sa partenaire, nouant rapidement le préservatif, la brune allongée sur le dos, sa respiration encore chaotique._

 _-Qui est Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _Le photographe était surpris par son calme, généralement les femmes le prenaient vraiment mal lorsqu'il remplaçait leur prénom par celui de son peintre._

 _Ce qui arrivait presque systématiquement depuis quelques temps._

 _Brooke pourtant ne semblait ni vexée ni en colère._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui en remontant ses cheveux qui lui avaient fait penser à ceux de Stiles._

 _Il n'avait même pas honte de s'avouer que c'était ce qui l'avait attiré vers elle plus que vers une autre des jolies femmes qui l'avaient dragué._

 _Elle le regardait avec attention, un air doux sur le visage et c'est peut être ce qui le poussa à répondre au lieu d'ignorer sa question._

 _-L'homme que j'aime. Rétorqua-t-il simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _-Est-ce qu'il est pris, ou en aime un autre ? Questionna-t-elle en retour._

 _Il fit non de la tête en grimaçant, détestant la simple idée que Stiles puisse entrer dans l'une de ces catégories._

 _-Il est hétéro ?_

 _A nouveau il indiqua que non, sans ouvrir la bouche et elle se redressa, le drap plaqué contre sa poitrine._

 _-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama-t-elle._

 _Sa réaction semblait naturelle, elle était réellement sidérée._

 _Au point que le photographe lui-même se sentit stupide, ne trouvant rien à répondre pour justifier sa présence ici alors que son cœur et son esprit étaient comme toujours avec son peintre._

 _Brooke rit face à sa mine de poisson hors de son bocal et la seconde d'après il était en train de se rhabiller, ses doigts tremblant sous l'excitation soudaine qui l'habitait._

 _Une fois à sa voiture il dut d'ailleurs s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour sortir ses clés, l'impatiente le rendant maladroit._

 _Installé face au volant il inspira profondément, tentant de canaliser un peu toute l'énergie euphorisante qui déferlait en lui._

 _C'est décidé et sûr de lui avec la sensation d'être invincible qu'il quitta la rue de Brooke se promettant de la remercier à nouveau._

-Merde !

Jackson grogna, suçant le doigt qu'il venait de blesser en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille, faisant cracher Hope qui bondit gracieusement loin de lui.

Cette petite teigne le détestait depuis son premier jour dans leur demeure, il n'en avait que pour Stiles !

Il était persuadé que ce chat le voyait comme un rival pour l'affection du brun et le plus ridicule c'est que lui-même était jaloux de cette boule de poils parfois.

Marmonnant des insultes envers son « ennemi », il se servit un verre, replongeant doucement vers ses souvenirs.

 _Il ne prenait jamais cette route et ce soir là exceptionnellement, il l'avait empruntée, ne pensant qu'à rejoindre rapidement son brun._

 _D'abord il ne vit qu'une file de voitures arrêtées et des gens hors de leurs véhicules, fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança, décollant son dos du siège pour tenter de voir ce qui créait tout cette agitation._

 _Puis soudain, il vit les camions de pompiers, son corps tressautant à cette simple image et enfin l'incendie le frappa._

 _Il y avait un immeuble en feu, juste là, non loin de lui._

 _Une terreur indescriptible le submergea immédiatement, serrant le volant jusqu'à s'en faire mal._

 _La sensation que quelque chose se déchirait en lui le fit haleter, les larmes mouillant déjà ses joues et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang en cognant sa tête contre la vitre._

 _Sa gorge serrée le brûlait, une fumée qui n'appartenait pas à l'incendie du quartier semblant assombrir sa vision et l'empêchant de respirer correctement._

 _Ses poumons étaient comme encombrés et il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, paniqué, cherchant à tout prix l'air qui lui manquait._

 _Il revoyait les flammes immenses envahir la chambre, ses rideaux faits mains par sa mère transformés en torche alors que les cris de sa grande sœur se mêlaient aux pleurs déchirants de son petit frère._

 _Tentant de quitter sa voiture, hanté par l'image de sa famille disparaissant à jamais, emportée par le feu, il bascula, tombant à genoux sur le bitume, s'écorchant au passage les mains alors qu'une toux violente le secouait._

 _« -Ils sont tous morts, même le bébé ? »_

 _Criant péniblement, il se boucha les oreilles, espérant chasser les hurlements d'agonie et tous les chuchotements et stupides mots de « réconfort » qu'il avait dû supporter._

 _Il était terrorisé par la sensation que les flammes étaient de retour, l'encerclant entièrement, prêtes à détruire à nouveau sa vie._

 _ **Tout le monde était mort, tout le monde !**_

 _Ca avait commencé par son grand père et on lui avait expliqué que « son heure était venue » puis sa tante parce que « parfois les gens tombent malades »._

 _«Il arrive aussi que les couples se séparent » alors son père avait disparu de sa vie à jamais, sans un mot et sans un regret._

 _Et comme « les accidents arrivent », sa mère, son beau père, sa sœur et son petit frère étaient tous mort cette nuit là et Isaac avait péri à cause d'un stupide chauffard ivre._

 _Tout le monde partait toujours !_

 _Alors il ne fallait pas s'attacher à nouveau, il ne fallait pas aimer !_

 _Aimer et penser que les choses duraient toujours était stupide et dangereux !_

 _ **Les gens ne restaient jamais.**_

 _L'image de Stiles remplaça tout le reste et il tenta de crier en vain lorsque les flammes attaquèrent le sourire de ce dernier, le remplaçant par un cri déchirant._

 _Malgré le feu qui semblait danser autour de lui, il essaya de bouger pour le sauver, mais il en fut incapable, ses sanglots s'écrasant dans sa gorge._

 _Le brun aussi allait mourir ! Il allait l'abandonner comme les autres !_

 _Des voix s'élevèrent autour de lui, des gens se rapprochant, lui demandant s'il allait bien mais il n'en eut pas conscience, déchiré par l'impression que Stiles était à son tour en train de disparaitre._

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais seul un halètement douloureux lui échappa avant que sa respiration ne s'emballe, la panique l'empêchant de respirer correctement._

 _Comme s'il n'en était pas capable, comme s'il ne savait plus comment faire._

 _C'était douloureux et terrifiant._

 _Et lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, son visage percutant le bitume, toute l'euphorie et le courage qui l'avaient envahi plutôt n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir._

 _Il ne pouvait pas aimer Stiles, il n'était pas assez fort pour ça._

A son réveil, il s'était senti faible, pathétique et inutile.

Sur son lit aux urgences, il avait eu la sensation que jamais il ne mériterait le peintre, que c'était sa punition pour avoir si vite et si facilement succombé malgré la mort Isaac.

Même si au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse, se méprisant encore plus d'utiliser le décès de son ancien amant pour couvrir ses propres faiblesses.

Stiles lui tenait la main et il avait serré ses doigts, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui en vouloir en prenant conscience que sa simple présence lui faisait à nouveau oublier toutes ses « bonnes résolutions » et ses angoisses.

Le brun avait bondi, ses lèvres malmenées sous le coup de l'angoisse saignant par endroits, ses prunelles où brillaient l'inquiétude, fixées sur son visage et Jackson avait pensé que jamais il ne devait le laisser quitter sa vie.

Jamais, peu importe le prix à payer pour ça.

Parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose, s'il devait perdre Stiles, alors ce serait la fois de trop.

Celle qui lui ôterait tout désir de vivre.

 **W**

Stiles pénétra doucement dans l'appartement, ôtant ses chaussures pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il avait refusé de dormir chez Allison, ne voulant pas laisser Jackson trop longtemps seul, sachant que ce dernier avait dû culpabiliser toute la nuit.

Malgré ses propos, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils avaient traversé et surmonté beaucoup de choses ensemble et même si les mots blessaient bien évidement, ils étaient tous deux capables de pardonner lorsqu'il savait que l'autre ne pensait en rien les horreurs crachées sous l'émotion.

Ce qui était toujours le cas.

Jamais ils ne blesseraient l'autre intentionnellement.

Même s'il avait tout fait pour être discret au cas où, Stiles ne fut pas surpris de voir que le châtain ne dormait pas.

Les bouteilles de vins vides par contre le firent grimacer, son cœur se serrant à cette simple vision avant qu'il ne saigne plus franchement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Jackson.

Laissant tomber sa veste au sol, il se précipita vers lui et ce dernier se redressa sur les genoux, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, serrant aussi fort que possible, sa tête enfouie contre son ventre.

Le peintre voulut lui faire lâcher prise pour se mettre à sa hauteur mais il serra encore, lui faisant presque mal.

-Je suis désolé…. Gémit le photographe. J'ai été un véritable connard et je m'en veux !

Stiles posa une main sur sa tête, fermant quelques secondes les yeux, ses jambes chancelant soudain.

-J'ai juste peur que tu me laisses aussi ! Continua le châtain.

Le peintre caressa doucement ses cheveux sans prononcer le moindre mot, ses doigts glissant vers sa nuque pour l'apaiser.

Il se mordit la lèvre, les sanglots étouffés lui donnant envie de pleurer aussi mais se retint tant bien que mal, continuant ses tentatives pour calmer Jackson.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, seule la douleur du châtain brisant le silence de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que finalement la prise sur les hanches de Stiles se fasse moins forte.

Alors doucement, ce dernier se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux lui aussi, face à son photographe, essuyant tendrement ses larmes en cherchant son regard.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de partir, seulement d'un diner … Souffla-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant effrayé. Nous avons une relation spéciale et étrange mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas ce que j'ai de plus précieux et que je vais soudainement jeter tout ce qu'on a construit à la poubelle !

Jackson ne dit rien, le regardant simplement et il embrassa son front.

-Je supporte à peine que l'on soit séparé un weekend ! Sourit le brun. Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse vivre sans toi ?!

L'attirant contre lui, il le laissa enfouir son nez contre son cou, choisissant de continuer la conversation le lendemain.

Ils allaient devoir parler plus sérieusement de leur relation et du fait que Stiles comptait à présent avoir un petit ami.

Le peintre n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche à arrière mais il savait que pour le moment Jackson n'était pas en état de discuter et que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'être rassuré et aimé.

Alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Comme toujours.

-Viens… Chuchota-t-il presque en se relevant, la main tendue.

Le photographe l'accepta immédiatement, toujours sans un mot, continuant de le regarder comme s'il s'attendait à le voir disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre, prêt à l'en empêcher à tout prix.

Une fois dans son lit, Jackson se colla immédiatement à son peintre, le visage collé contre son torse et ce dernier l'enlaça, le menton calé sur sa tête.

 _ **« Oui, « demain » était toujours un autre jour.**_

 _ **Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu rebelles  
Ils ont un monde à eux  
Que rien n'oblige à ressembler à ce**_ _ **ux  
Qu'on nous donne en modèle «**_

 **W**

Stiles s'extirpa le plus doucement possible du lit pour ne pas réveiller Jackson et Louie qui était roulée en boule contre ce dernier comme un chaton.

Souriant face à l'image que les deux lui offraient, il resta quelques instants sans bouger, son regard se perdant sur leurs visages détendus.

Ses doigts glissèrent tendrement dans les cheveux en bataille de sa « petite fée », dégageant son front et sa joue avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

La journée d'hier avait été très amusante mais épuisante et il n'était pas étonné de la voir dormir si paisiblement vu toute l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée.

C'était la première fois qu'avec le photographe ils avaient l'autorisation de la garder plus d'un après midi et même s'ils auraient souhaité l'amener chez eux, ils avaient préféré s'abstenir, choisissant l'hôtel d'un parc d'attraction à la place.

Ils étaient déjà bien assez terrifiés par sa réaction si on ne leur accordait finalement pas sa garde et ne voulaient pas aggraver les choses en lui montrant ce qui pourrait être sa maison pour finalement devoir lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait plus y retourner.

Ils avaient donc choisi de rester loin de la villa, même si dans le fond, tous savaient, Louie compris, qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'aucun d'entre ne se remettrait d'une réponse négative.

Ils étaient une famille depuis un moment déjà et le fait d'être séparés leur paraissait chaque jour un peu plus injuste et cruel.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si finalement la petite ne leur était pas confiée.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait le supporter ?

Il vivait dans la peur qu'un « non » arrive soudain, angoissant à chaque coup de fil ou courrier de l'assistante sociale.

Toutes les fois où une visite était programmée, il passait une nuit horrible, ne pouvant fermer l'œil, imaginant sans cesse le pire.

Il finissait toujours par se rendre malade, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, courant plusieurs fois aux toilettes pour vomir avant que ses crises de panique ne l'assaillent complètement.

Heureusement que Jackson était à ses côtés tout le long.

Comme toujours.

Reportant son attention sur lui, il caressa précautionneusement son visage, son doigt glissant avec tendresse sur sa cicatrice juste en dessous de l'œil, celle qu'il avait eu à cause de lui.

 _La musique couvrait tout, les corps se pressant sans la moindre pudeur dans la chaleur presque étouffante de la boite de nuit._

 _Cela faisait trois mois que Jackson et Stiles s'étaient rencontrés, trois mois que leurs amants respectifs étaient morts._

 _Trois mois qu'ils ne vivaient que d'alcool, de cigarettes et de fêtes._

 _Ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés dans leur pays, continuant d'habiter la suite de luxe du photographe qu'ils ne quittaient que pour sortir jusqu'au petit matin._

 _Ils pouvaient donner l'impression de noyer leur chagrin mais dans le fond ils jouaient plus avec le feu, semblant sans cesse repousser leurs limites et tester leur « chance »._

 _C'était un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie mais c'était encore plus étonnant qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas séparés._

 _Pas une seule fois ils ne s'étaient quittés depuis que Jackson avait mis son poing dans la figure de Stiles, oubliant toute notion d'intimité ou d'espace personnel._

 _Même ivres et épuisés ils avaient conscience de cette « attirance », ce « quelque chose » autre que le chagrin et le deuil qui les liait, les ramenant toujours l'un vers l'autre._

 _C'était une attraction qui allait au delà du physique et même s'ils la repoussaient, se détestant de ressentir une telle chose dans leur situation, ils ne pouvaient l'ignorer ou la combattre, succombant toujours un peu plus malgré eux._

 _Jackson était accoudé au bar, son regard fixé sur la piste, ou plutôt sur Stiles qui s'y déchainait._

 _Il avait l'impression que depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le peintre ils ne faisaient plus que le suivre, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes, l'inquiétude mêlée à la fascination._

 _Le photographe avait bu mais il n'était pas aussi ivre que le brun, son esprit capable de raisonner un peu plus que celui de ce dernier qui cherchait visiblement les problèmes au vu de son comportement._

Soupirant, Stiles ne vit pas tout de suite que Jackson était réveillé, ne s'en rendant compte que lorsqu'il saisit sa main, toujours sur sa joue.

-Tu ne vas jamais arrêter de te sentir coupable hein ?

Le peintre tressaillit légèrement, revenant sur terre pour plonger directement dans les yeux du châtain.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas culpabiliser ?

C'était de sa faute après tout.

 _La violence faisait peur à Stiles, ne remontant en lui que des souvenirs d'enfance qui le paralysaient._

 _Il n'avait jamais été doué pour se battre, encore moins complètement ivre en tenant à peine debout._

 _Et surtout pas lorsqu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de se défendre._

 _Il avait fait n'importe quoi, agi sans réfléchir, laissant l'alcool et les choses qui le rongeaient parler pour lui mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça tournerait ainsi._

-Ce n'était qu'une égratignure ! Chuchota le photographe pour ne pas réveiller Louie. Et je ne vois pas du tout ça comme un mauvais souvenir !

Le brun détourna simplement le regard en se mordant la lèvre.

 _Les choses s'étaient passées très vite mais semblaient avoir secoué assez le peintre pour alléger un peu la brume qui encombrait son esprit._

 _A bout de souffle, en pleine nuit dans une ruelle inconnue et peu accueillante, il se tourna vers Jackson dont la main était pressée contre sa joue en sang._

 _La panique le frappa violemment, l'idée que le châtain aurait pu être gravement blessé faisant chanceler tout son corps._

 _-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!_

 _Sa voix trahissait sa terreur ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à sa colère, ses poings se serrant avec force._

 _-Répond-moi ! Continua-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire, m'utiliser comme excuse pour en finir ?! Tu veux crever en héros ?!_

 _Jackson releva enfin le regard vers lui, son visage exprimant toute sa surprise._

 _-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! Lâcha-t-il sans même y penser._

 _Et une fois les mots prononcés, il se rendit compte que c'était vrai._

 _Il prit conscience que malgré ce qu'il pensait, malgré la perte qu'il venait encore de subir, il n'avait pas envie de mourir._

 _Sa sincérité avait dû transparaitre clairement car Stiles s'était à son tour, surpris et pris de cours, figé quelques instants._

 _-Alors pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il à nouveau en se reprenant._

 _Il semblait plus en colère encore._

 _S'avançant jusqu'au photographe il le bouscula, le repoussant vers l'arrière en cognant contre son torse._

 _-POURQUOI ?!_

 _Malgré sa rage il semblait à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot._

 _-Qui suis-je pour que tu décides de te placer entre une lame et moi ?! Cria-t-il. Pour que tu te retrouves à pisser le sang à ma place ?!_

 _Il le bouscula à nouveau, encore plus fort._

 _-RIEN ! Je ne suis RIEN ! Alors…._

 _-La ferme ! Cracha Jackson en l'attrapant par le haut de son pull pour le plaquer au mur derrière eux._

 _Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, son dos heurtant brutalement le béton au moment même où les lèvres du photographe s'écrasaient sur les siennes, avec la même violence._

 _Elles étaient pleines du sang qui échappait encore abondamment à sa plaie et le brun couina lorsqu'il le mordit en réponse à sa tentative pour le repousser._

 _Le peintre se débattit encore un peu mais avec de moins en moins de force et surtout de conviction, les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début coulant enfin librement._

 _Et lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, il n'y eu, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, aucune violence._

 _Jackson essuyant ses yeux mouillés avec la même délicatesse que s'il était en verre alors que leur baiser le noyait sous un flot de tendresse._

Le photographe serra doucement les doigts de Stiles, cherchant à croiser son regard mais le brun gardait obstinément la tête tournée.

-Stiles ?!

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, tous deux baissant les yeux vers Louie qui était toujours contre le flanc du châtain, sa petite bouille endormie mais malgré tout soucieuse concentrée sur le peintre.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Enfin réveillée ?! Je me demandais si j'allais devoir vous laisser au lit et faire la ballade en petit train et bateau tout seul !

Stiles savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, comme lui elle avait dû grandir plus vite que les autres et elle était sensible aux douleurs des autres.

Mais comme lui elle savait quand il fallait simplement laisser la personne passer à autre chose.

-Tu n'aurais pas osé ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant, ramenant ses longs cheveux sur le côté.

Le geste autant que sa moue boudeuse attendrit le peintre qui se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Non ! Je t'aurai réveillée et on aurait laissé le nounours ronfleur !

Louie gloussa alors que Jackson se redressait à son tour.

-Hey ! Je ne ronfle pas ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement vexé.

-Mais oui, mais oui…. S'amusa le brun.

La petite explosa de rire et le photographe saisit l'oreiller sous sa tête pour la frapper en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

-On ne se moque pas de moi sans être puni en retour ! Lança-t-il.

Louie poussa un cri en sautant sur le matelas, se jetant vers Stiles pour se cacher dans son dos.

-Vite, on est attaqués ! Cria-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Le peintre rit, attrapant à son tour un oreiller pour l'envoyer à la figure du photographe.

 **W**

Personne ne fit de commentaire lorsque Jackson ordonna une énième pause d'une voix glaciale.

Tout le monde se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Malgré son tempérament distant et sa façon très directe de s'exprimer, le photographe était connu pour réussir à mettre ses modèles à l'aise et à faire ressortir le meilleur d'eux, parfois même des choses dont ils n'avaient pas conscience.

Il parlait peu mais travaillait vite, trouvant sans mal un rythme une fois la personne assez détendue pour lui offrir ce qu'il cherchait.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

Le châtain ne cessait de reprendre tout le monde, notamment Jake qui ne semblait absolument rien faire comme il fallait.

Le mannequin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le photographe lui reprochait, même s'il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet.

Ils avaient souvent travaillé ensemble et tout c'était toujours très bien passé.

Alors pourquoi cette fois ci rien ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de Jackson ?

Ca avait forcement un rapport avec Stiles, non ?

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs présent, ne reconnaissant absolument pas son photographe dans cet être presque tyrannique qui ne prenait aucun plaisir dans son travail, plus concentré à incendier les modèles.

Surtout un en particulier.

Le peintre soupira, mal à l'aise dans l'ambiance du studio.

Il avait discuté avec le châtain dès le lendemain de son retour de chez Allison et même s'il savait que c'était un sujet délicat pour celui-ci, ils avaient tout de même réussir à parler sans cri ni dispute.

Mais il soupçonnait que la culpabilité que ressentait Jackson était pour beaucoup dans le calme et la tolérance dont il avait fait preuve.

Le sujet Jake restait difficile, il en était conscient.

Le photographe avait dit comprendre son envie de sortir et d'être avec quelqu'un et promis de ne plus s'énerver mais hier lorsqu'il était rentré de son diner avec le mannequin, la maison était entièrement dans le noir, le châtain dans son lit feignant le sommeil.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose et même s'il avait fini par se glisser dans sa chambre moins d'une heure après son retour, son humeur ne s'était pas arrangée.

Il en avait encore une fois la preuve juste sous les yeux.

Avec lui, il n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, depuis sa gaffe sur Scott il était encore plus adorable que d'habitude !

Même si sa soudaine façon de le coller deux fois plus lui donnait l'impression d'un animal marquant son territoire…

Il grimaça, chassant l'image de son esprit.

Mais si lui ne souffrait pas de sa mauvaise humeur, les autres devaient apparemment en payer le prix.

Jake le premier !

Il soupira.

Jackson pouvait être vraiment puéril parfois !

Son regard accrocha à une jolie blonde qui se dirigeait vers ce dernier, la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit près de lui.

Le châtain hocha simplement la tête, écoutant ce qu'elle disait sans trop parler comme à son habitude et Stiles se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il savait que Peyton avait un faible pour son photographe et même s'il n'avait pas à choisir avec qui celui-ci devait faire sa vie, il avouait sans mal que la jeune femme était un choix parfait.

Elle était discrète mais avait du caractère, un peu rêveuse mais capable de gérer et d'assumer son rôle sans jamais faillir.

C'était une artiste, avec un coup de crayon génial, comprenant donc tout cet aspect de la personnalité de Jackson.

Stiles aimait sa façon subtile d'essayer de se rapprocher du châtain sans insister ou presser les choses.

C'était important d'avoir de la patience avec lui…

Oui, Peyton était sûrement ce qu'il fallait au photographe.

-Elle a vraiment un énorme « crush » pour lui comme on dit chez moi…

Le peintre tressaillit, tournant le regard vers Jake qui lui souriait avant de revenir sur la blonde et Jackson.

-Hun….

Ce fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il hochait la tête, incapable de quitter les deux autres des yeux, luttant contre son envie d'aller les séparer pour n'importe quelle stupide raison.

-Est-ce un problème ? Demanda le mannequin en remarquant sa réaction.

D'abord Stiles ne dit rien, comme figé et soudain une larme roula le long de sa joue, puis une autre et encore une, jusqu'à ce que tout déborde.

Il porta ses mains à son visage, tentant de se cacher et regardant autour d'eux, Jake l'attira vers la sortie en passant un bras autour de lui, calant sa tête contre son épaule pour le préserver du regard des autres.

Mais au bout de quelques pas à peine ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par Jackson qui était apparu comme par magie devant eux.

Le mannequin recula, pris de cours, levant les yeux pour tomber sur ceux assassins du photographe.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna ce dernier

Jake n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre un mensonge, le châtain le bousculant soudain pour relever le visage de Stiles qui cherchait à se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que….

Le photographe se tut l'espace d'une seconde avant de saisir le mannequin par son blouson, semblant à deux doigts de le décapiter.

-Qu'est ce que tu as osé faire ?! Cria-t-il, attirant l'attention du peu de gens qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué la scène.

Sa voix avait résonné dans tout le studio et Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

Voilà qu'il ressemblait à une demoiselle en détresse se faisant sauver par son prince ! Tout ce qu'il détestait !

Il ne craquait quasiment jamais et là il explosait soudainement en larmes comme un abruti devant tout le monde !

Jake tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du châtain en vain, celui-ci sérieusement prêt à en venir aux mains

Le peintre gémit presque de honte, il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film.

Dans le rôle ridicule de l'héroïne cruche et casse pieds en plus !

S'interposant entre les deux hommes, il tira sur le bras de Jackson pour essayer de l'éloigner du mannequin.

-Arrête, lâche-le !

Jackson se tourna vers lui, fou de rage.

-Et tu le défends en plus ?! Cracha-t-il. Tu penses que je

-Il n'a rien fait bordel ! L'interrompit le brun en hurlant.

Stiles criait rarement et la surprise poussa le photographe à lâcher sa prise, reculant même, comme s'il avait été poussé.

Jake posa sa main sur l'épaule du peintre en signe de soutien, touché par son état et Jackson reporta son attention sur lui, à nouveau prêt à le cogner.

Mais le brun fut plus rapide, faisant barrage avec son corps, le forçant de toutes ses forces à reculer jusqu'à la sortie.

L'autre se laissa finalement faire, explosant à peine le couloir atteint alors qu'il suivait Stiles jusqu'à une pièce vide.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais s'il n'a rien fait ?! Insista-t-il encore. Tu ne pleures jamais en public !

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS MALHEUREUX ! Explosa finalement le peintre, à bout.

Jackson aurait préféré être frappé, persuadé que ça aurait été moins douloureux.

\- Je suis malheureux… Répéta Stiles en se laissant tomber contre le mur derrière lui.

 **W**

Jackson était assis sur une chaise face à la baie vitrée du salon, observant la pluie qui s'écrasait contre le verre, inondant la terrasse.

Sa cigarette à la bouche et sa bière à la main, il était comme hypnotisé par le spectacle, les différents bruits de l'eau et de l'orage lui tenant compagnie.

Il n'avait pas encore allumé la pièce et les nuages noirs de cette fin d'après midi assombrissaient considérablement le ciel.

Mais ça ne le gênait pas, c'était en accord avec son humeur.

Depuis des jours il était incapable de se motiver et de retrouver le sourire.

Depuis que Stiles lui avait avoué être malheureux il se sentait comme détaché du monde, ne prenant même plus de plaisir dans la photographie.

La tension était toujours là, pesant entre eux et il ne savait pas comment gérer quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu et qui le terrifiait plus que tout.

Stiles et lui ne communiquant pas et laissant une distance se créer.

Le brun lui manquait au point de le rendre fou, la sensation qu'il était là sans réellement être présent de plus en plus insoutenable.

Cassie couina, se demandant sans doute ce qui n'allait pas avec son maitre mais il l'ignora, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'extérieur.

La chienne s'allongea donc à ses pieds, son attention toujours tournée vers lui.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent puis la lumière fit son apparition.

-N'y va pas… Souffla simplement le photographe sans bouger.

-Pardon ? Rétorqua Stiles, un peu confus.

Le châtain se leva doucement avant de se tourner vers lui.

Le peintre portait un jeans près du corps, ce qui était assez rare en journée et un pull bordeaux dont le col en « V » était largement ouvert sur son torse ou pendait la « fée clochette » qu'il lui avait offert.

Ses cheveux encore légèrement humides à cause de la douche, n'étaient pas coiffés, quelques mèches rebelles tombant sur ses lunettes à la monture noire.

Il allait à une exposition avec Jake et Jackson ne pouvait pas le supporter.

-Ne vas pas à ce rendez-vous ! Ne sors pas avec lui ! Lança-t-il en le regardant. Ne sors pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres.

-Juste…. Reste ici ! Supplia-t-il presque. Reste avec moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! Rétorqua le peintre.

Le photographe s'avança, énervé.

-Et toi alors ?! Tu as le droit de tout foutre en l'air, de m'abandonner pour un connard qui ne pense sans doute qu'à te baiser ?! Hurla-t-il.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans la paume de sa main, la laissant tomber au sol tout en se rapprochant.

-Ou alors c'est ce que tu cherches ! Continua-t-il. Tu es autant intéressé par sa queue qu'il l'est par ton cul ?

Saisissant sans douceur Stiles par le bras, il le plaqua contre le bar, sa bière débordant entre ses doigts sous le mouvement brusque.

-C'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais touché que tu veux me laisser ?! Cracha-t-il. Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il fait de si génial ?

Il se colla à lui, appuyant son bassin au sien, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Il faut que je te baise mieux que lui pour que tu restes ?

Le poing du brun trouva sa joue en réponse, ce dernier le repoussant violemment, le faisant presque trébucher.

-La ferme ! Cria le peintre, contenant difficilement sa colère et sa peine. Tais-toi avant de dire des choses que même moi je ne pourrais pardonner !

Jackson se redressa, ignorant la douleur physique.

-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. Que je suis un enfoiré qui utilise son ex pour cacher sa lâcheté ?! Que je me méprise de ne plus me souvenir clairement du visage de Isaac ?! Que si je ne veux pas d'un autre homme c'est à cause de toi et non de lui ? Que je baise des femmes qui me font penser à toi en fermant les yeux et en criant ton nom ?!

Le peintre écarquilla les yeux, la surprise le faisant sursauter malgré sa colère.

-Tu veux que je te parles de la torture que c'est de ne pas pouvoir te toucher comme je le veux ?! De me répéter que je ne dois surtout pas craquer tout en désirant toujours plus ?! Tu veux connaitre le nombre de fois par jour où je te hurle intérieurement ce que je ressens et à quel point c'est douloureux de tout garder pour moi ? Continua le photographe. Que je te dises que depuis longtemps mes cauchemars ne concernent plus ma famille, que c'est toi qui disparait dans les flammes ?! Que je suis tellement dépend de toute ta foutue personne qu'aucun junkie au monde ne fait le poids ?

Il jeta sa bière au sol, faisant aboyer Hyphen, les morceaux se brisant grossièrement sur le carrelage.

-Tu veux qu'on discute de **moi** achetant une putain de maison parce que la vue te fait sourire ? Travaillant sur ma terreur des flammes pour te nourrir et t'offrir un jour une cheminée ?! De **moi** adoptant un enfant avec toi et gardant précieusement depuis des années une foutue alliance ?! Reprit-t-il, sa douleur aussi palpable que sa rage. Et de **toi** foutant tout en l'air pour un mec que tu connais à peine ? Choisissant un inconnu à **ma** place ?!

Il s'avança à nouveau vers Stiles l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Tu penses que je vais te laisser faire sans réagir ?! Hurla-t-il. Que je vais te regarder partir comme les autres ?!

-Jackson arrête ! Se débattit le brun alors qu'il l'enlaçait de force. Arrête tu me fais mal !

Hyphen et Cassie aboyèrent, quelques grognements leur échappant même.

Le photographe n'écoutait pas, continuant de le serrer contre lui alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il le terrifiait.

Cette situation, cette violence et presque folie c'était tout ce qu'il craignait, tout ce qui lui rappelait les pires moments de son existence.

Il se revoyait, enfermé dans le minuscule et sombre placard, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, tentant par tous les moyens de retenir ses pleurs, dans l'espoir vain de ne pas être retrouvé.

Il entendait même le bruit horrible que faisait la batte sur le sol, glissant sur le vieux parquet, accompagnant les pas lourds du « père » de sa famille d'accueil.

Sa voix grave et moqueuse qui s'amusait de ses efforts inutiles, lui promettant milles et une chose une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé.

La porte du placard qui s'ouvrait brusquement et le visage rougi par l'alcool et déformé par la colère de l'homme chargé de prendre soin de lui.

Son cri de terreur alors qu'une main puissante le saisissait par les cheveux pour le trainer hors de son refuge.

Ses yeux qui se fermaient, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il finirait par se réveiller. Les sons ainsi amplifiés, comme celui du briquet ou du froissement des cigarettes qui finiraient par marquer sa peau, extirpées d'une poche étroite et le cliquetis métallique de la ceinture en cuir qui foutait toujours d'abord le sol pour l'effrayer avant de s'abattre sur lui.

-S'il…s'il te plait…. Haleta-t-il en serrant le pull de Jackson.

Ce dernier sembla enfin sortir de sa transe, sentant les larmes du peintre lui mouiller la peau.

-Stiles ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Stiles, merde, respire !

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent autour du tissu gris de son haut.

Le photographe le guida jusqu'au canapé, alarmé par ses râles douloureux avant de se précipiter pour sortir un inhalateur d'une commode de l'entrée.

Le peintre n'était pas asthmatique mais c'était psychologique, la technique l'aidant à se concentrer sur sa respiration lorsqu'il paniquait.

Débout près de lui, accompagnant la moindre inspiration et expiration, Jackson lui tenait la main, murmurant parfois des paroles apaisantes.

Le temps sembla s'écouler à une lenteur folle et le châtain eut l'impression qu'une éternité était passée lorsque enfin Stiles fut calmé.

Épuisé comme après chaque crise, ce dernier s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière et retirant sa main de celle du photographe qui se sentit comme poignardé de toute part.

Malgré tout, il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau pour la tendre au peintre qui s'en saisit sans le regarder, buvant par petites gorgées, ses ongles enfoncés dans l'accoudoir.

Jackson l'observait sans un mot, son visage épuisé et ses yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes lui retournant l'estomac.

C'était de sa faute si le brun était dans cet état.

Il l'avait terrifié au point de provoquer une crise de panique.

 **Stiles avait eu peur de lui.**

La vérité lui coupa le souffle et il ressentit l'urgence de se faire pardonner.

-Je…

-Non ! L'interrompit le peintre.

Sa voix était faible mais son ton ferme.

Il se leva, s'éloignant en attrapant son blouson au passage.

-Tu en as assez dis ! Lâcha-t-il simplement en l'enfilant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en entendre d'avantage aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé ! Cria quand même le photographe.

Stiles ramassa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées un peu plus tôt.

-Ouais, moi aussi…. Souffla-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Et le cœur de Jackson sembla se briser au moment même ou la porte claqua.

 _ **« Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu cruels  
Quand ils vous parlent d'eux  
Y a quelque chose qui vous éloigne un pe**_ _ **u  
Ce sont des choses humaines «**_

 **W**

-Je te préviens, ce n'est pas chez moi que tu auras de la glace et des caresses pour t'endormir !

C'est ainsi que l'accueillit Theo, à peine sa porte ouverte et le peintre esquissa un sourire.

Le compositeur s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et il retira rapidement son blouson pour l'accrocher au porte manteau.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'auras pas longtemps sur le dos, je pars quelques jours en Italie dès demain ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Ils savaient tous les deux que le musicien n'était absolument pas gêné par sa présence mais ça faisait parti du jeu, le laisser faire son « connard ».

Theo fronça les sourcils.

-Il a merdé à ce point ? Questionna-t-il.

Stiles soupira en réponse, le simple fait de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer lui donnant envie de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Son hôte n'insista pas.

-Va prendre une douche ou ce truc ridicule de fille avec plein de mousse, tu as une mine affreuse et tu inondes mon salon !

-Ca s'appelle un bain et tu devrais essayer. C'est très sympa à deux !

-En dehors du sexe tout est meilleur seul ! Rétorqua le plus jeune. Et encore parfois ma main droite et bien meilleure !

Le peintre rit, secouant la tête.

-J'attends le jour où on te fera bouffer ces paroles !

-Va attendre dans la salle de bain alors ! Lui lança le musicien en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps je vais t'utiliser comme excuse pour éviter une soirée chiante !

-A ton service ! Souffla Stiles en refermant derrière lui.

Son sourire s'effaça une fois seul et il ferma les yeux un instant en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Il était épuisé et submergé par des émotions puissantes et contradictoires qui ne lui accordaient aucun répit.

Soupirant, il s'avança jusqu'au miroir, croisant son reflet pitoyable.

C'est vrai qu'il avait une sale tête !

Son regard glissa vers la fée à son cou et ses doigts s'y accrochèrent instinctivement, caressant les pierres précieuses incrustées dans les ailes.

 _Jackson remercia la jeune femme qui se retira pour aller récupérer le cadeau de Lydia avant de chercher Stiles des yeux, haussant les sourcils en le voyant perdu dans la contemplation d'une des vitrines._

 _-Ca te vient d'où cette obsession adorable pour Clochette ? Questionna-t-il par-dessus son épaule en y calant son menton. Tu ne me l'as jamais dis !_

 _Le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, leurs lèvres se touchant presque avant de regarder à nouveau les modèles de pendentifs proposés._

 _-Là bas, il y en avait une de dessinée dans le placard où je me réfugiais et…. Je ne sais pas, je me sentais moins seul en la voyant ! Souffla-t-il, pensif. Je me concentrais sur elle pour essayer de calmer mes crises et j'imaginais qu'elle prenait vie pour m'emmener très loin !_

 _Le photographe passa un bras autour de ses reins, plaçant sa main libre sur la sienne, appuyée contre la vitrine._

 _-Et depuis, à chaque fois que je la vois, ça me fait du bien ! Sourit le peintre. Je me sens d'une certaine façon, rassuré !_

 _-Celle-ci… Souffla Jackson en tapotant la vitre du doigt._

 _Stiles eut une petite moue, pas sûr de comprendre._

 _-Les pierres sont assorties à la clé du cadenas que tu m'as offert. Précisa le châtain._

 _L'autre frissonna, comprenant qu'un jour, elle serait donc bien accrochée à son cou et Jackson se colla un peu plus à lui, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille._

 _-Puis il y a de la place pour graver mon nom ! Ajouta-t-il. Je serais vraiment jaloux si elle était la seule à te rassurer !_

Délicatement et sans quitter des yeux le miroir, le peintre tourna le bijou, caressant les initiales ancrées dans le métal précieux.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui, son photographe lui avait fait peur !

C'était comme un mauvais rêve dont il espérait se réveiller au plus vite.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il pianotant avec hésitation, essuyant plusieurs fois ses mots avant de trouver le message à envoyer au châtain.

Malgré la situation, ou plutôt _surtou_ t vu la situation, il voulait le rassurer sur son absence et son état.

Il savait que les jours à venir seraient encore plus difficiles pour Jackson que pour lui et même s'il avait été blessé par ses propos, il avait surtout était touché par sa détresse.

Peut-être qu'au final il était encore plus affecté que le peintre par leur relation et que se savoir d'une certaine façon responsable de leurs états était un poids de plus qu'il devait supporter.

Les révélations du photographe avaient réellement surpris Stiles, le faisant passer par tout un tas d'émotions diverses mais il n'avait attaché d'importance qu'à une seule chose.

Jackson l'aimait.

Il était amoureux de lui.

 **W**

Le monde ne tournait plus.

Pour Jackson, tout s'était figé depuis que Stiles avait claqué la porte de leur villa.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et presque pas bougé, allongé sur le carrelage froid entre la cuisine ouverte et le salon.

Les jumelles étaient venues plusieurs fois pour tenter de le faire réagir, leurs pleurs brisant le silence de mort de la demeure mais il n'avait même pas tressailli.

Seul, les joues pâles et les yeux creusés par le chagrin, il ressemblait plus à une poupée sans vie voire un cadavre qu'à un être vivant.

Et c'est ce qu'il ressentait, il avait la sensation d'être mort.

Même Hope qui ne s'approchait normalement que pour lui cracher dessus s'était roulé en boule près de sa tête, ronronnant bruyamment.

Peut-être que ce démon se réjouissait de le voir ainsi puni, qu'il le narguait !

Cette fois ci, il était d'accord avec la sale bête, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait !

Son portable serré dans la main, il attendait, espérant un appel ou au moins un nouveau message du peintre.

Le dernier datait du jour de leur dispute, expliquant sommairement qu'il s'absentait quelques jours, qu'il avait prévenu l'assistante sociale au cas où et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Un rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot étrange lui échappa.

Comment ne pas s'inquiéter après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire et lui faire ?

Comment ne pas mourir de peur en pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de revenir ?

Il avait la sensation de ne même plus respirer correctement depuis qu'ils étaient séparés !

Tout était trop grand et froid sans Stiles.

Et plus rien n'était digne d'intérêt.

Les messages s'entassaient sur son répondeur, chacun voulant savoir pourquoi le photographe avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles, laissant en plan tous ses contrats pour la première fois de sa carrière.

Jamais encore il n'avait perdu l'envie de faire des photos mais aujourd'hui l'idée même de tenir un appareil le révulsait, la pensée que plus jamais il ne pourrait prendre de clichés de son peintre transformant sa passion de toujours en épreuve insoutenable.

Il avait essayé de se souvenir à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant qu'il ne rencontre le brun mais tout était flou et difforme, y compris le visage de Isaac ou l'image de sa mère hurlant dans les flammes.

Ces jours atroces sans Stiles lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'avant de le rencontrer, il s'était toujours senti seul, même entouré d'amis sincères et même avec son ex amant.

Il avait connu Isaac grâce à Theo et tous deux sentant une attirance commune avaient rapidement décidé de sortir ensemble.

Ca n'avait pas été un coup de foudre mais il avait sincèrement souhaité faire partie de la vie du jeune homme et ce dernier aurait toujours une place dans son cœur et ses souvenirs.

Mais malgré l'horreur de la chose, il était conscient que le chagrin immense qui l'avait dévoré à sa mort n'était pas comparable à l'agonie de ces derniers jours sans Stiles.

Avec l'artiste, ils avaient construit les choses à leur rythme, pris le temps de se connaitre et surtout ils avaient commencé par voir le pire de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient découverts ivres, débordants de colère et de peine, s'étaient craché des horreurs et fait du mal autant physiquement que moralement et pourtant jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés.

Pensant d'abord entrainer l'autre dans leur spirale infernale, ils avaient pris conscience qu'ils s'étaient en réalité sauvé mutuellement et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient sorti la tête de l'eau et repris gout à la vie.

Ils avaient grandis et évolués, réalisant leurs rêves et soutenant l'autre pour qu'il fasse de même. Surmonté les épreuves et pansé leurs plaies sans jamais chercher à cacher le pire tout en faisant ressortir le meilleur de chacun.

Ils étaient tous deux conscients que leur relation n'avait rien de conventionnel et qu'un psychiatre leur aurait sans doute conseillé de s'éloigner ou de se séparer carrément mais ça leur était égal.

Ils avaient leur propre équilibre et leur bonheur n'avait pas à ressembler à celui des autres.

Oui, c'était en rencontrant Stiles qu'il avait cessé d'être seul et commencé à réellement vivre et prendre des risques.

Alors pourquoi était-il incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris le plus important de tous ?

 _-Laisse-moi régler ça ! Intervint Theo. C'est une histoire d'hommes !_

 _-Oh ne joue pas au mâle avec moi, on sait parfaitement que tu es loin de m'arriver à la cheville lorsqu'il s'agit de faire jouir une femme ! Rétorqua Lydia en tirant sur les plis de sa robe Prada. Et je n'ai besoin ni d'une queue ni de deux bourses ridicules qui me font croire que je suis le maitre du monde pour ça !_

 _Se tournant vers lui en le fouettant presque de sa longue chevelure flamboyante, elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant._

 _Celui qui inquiétait tout le monde, même le grand Theo Raeken._

 _-Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur, sinon ça deviendra une histoire de femmes ! Ajouta-t-elle. Et crois-moi, aucun mâle n'est de taille pour ça !_

Theo souffla en repensant aux mots de son amie.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose !

Sortant le double des clés de la villa accrochées à son trousseau, il pria pour que ce qui l'attendait ne soit pas aussi sombre que ce qu'il imaginait.

 **W**

Jackson regardait la perfusion à son bras l'air ailleurs, son visage douloureusement figé dans la même expression.

Il était toujours incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit et malgré les soins hospitaliers, il se sentait faible et épuisé, ne souhaitant que dormir pour toujours mais incapable de fermer l'œil.

Il faisait des cauchemars horribles, tournant tous autour de Stiles l'abandonnant ou de la mort de sa famille et chaque nuit était redoutée, l'angoisse l'envahissant avant même que le sommeil ne l'emporte, rapidement rompu par des images atroces.

Il revivait chaque décès de son entourage, son esprit comblant les blancs comme s'il créait une histoire, lui envoyant sans la moindre pitié les pires moments de son existence.

Détournant les yeux du goutte-à goutte, il baissa la tête vers le bloc note sur ses genoux, sa main libre reprenant le griffonnage incessant de ces dernières heures.

Les pages étaient noircies de motifs et symboles sombres, quelques dessins rapides tout aussi peu joyeux, accompagnés toujours du même message.

 _ **Les gens partent toujours.**_

C'était plus fort que lui, presque inconscient, les mots échappant à son crayon sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Peut-être qu'à force de les écrire, il finirait par pouvoir s'en débarrasser ?

Theo soupira, voyant que son ami ne l'écoutait pas totalement, peu sensible à ses arguments.

Peut-être qu'il fallait en faire une histoire de femmes après tout…

Posant la main sur le poignet du photographe pour attirer son attention, il souffle doucement son prénom.

L'autre releva la tête, ses yeux vides le faisant tressaillir.

Mais il ne recula pas.

-Tu es un abruti ! Lança-t-il.

Le châtain ne réagit pas et il continua.

-Isaac était mon frère, c'est moi qui vous ai présenté ! Et pourtant je sais que personne n'est plus parfait que Stiles pour toi et que si tu le laisses sortir de ta vie tu ne t'en remettras pas !

Il était sincère.

Même s'il avait perdu son ainé, il n'avait jamais mal vu la relation du peintre et du photographe, heureux que ce dernier ait trouvé quelqu'un pour lui rendre le sourire.

Il appréciait réellement le brun et comme les filles et Danny, il souhait plus que tous le voir heureux avec Jackson.

Soupirant à nouveau, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, la dernière séance photo familiale prise avec Louie lui revenant en mémoire, comme pour lui donner du courage.

Quittant sa chaise, il s'installa sur le rebord du lit.

-Jackson…

Le châtain le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et il lui offrit un léger sourire.

-Je sais que la vie t'a beaucoup fais souffrir et que tu es traumatisé. Et je sais que nos phobies les plus profondes peuvent parfois paraitre ridicules aux yeux des autres. Souffla-t-il doucement. Mais même si elle t'a presque tout pris, la vie t'a donné Stiles et j'ai l'impression que parmi toutes les choses auxquelles tu penses sans cesse, il y en a une que tu oublies toujours.

Jackson semblait l'écouter avec plus d'attention cette fois ci et il espérait réussir à exprimer correctement sa pensée.

-Tu pars du principe qu'avouer tes sentiments à haute voix reviendrait à prendre le risque de perde Stiles mais que tu l'avoue ou non, tu es amoureux de lui ! S'exclama-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ainé semblait toujours ignorer cette partie de la situation.

Une fois assuré que ce dernier n'ait pas décroché, il continua.

-Tu penses que n'avoir rien dit va changer quoique ce soit à la douleur ? Tu penses que ce que tu ressens maintenant n'est pas déjà atroce ?

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, hésitant avant de finalement reprendre.

-Tu penses que si Stiles était à l'instant même, mourant quelque part, ce serait moins douloureux que si tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimes ?

Jackson lui lança un regard horrifié et une partie de lui se sentit coupable.

Il savait que même simplement évoqué, le sujet était la chose la plus épouvantable au monde pour lui, ce qu'il craignait plus que tout et qu'à cet instant, l'angoisse devait le submerger.

Mais il continua quand même.

-Tu ne regretterais pas de l'avoir laissé partir sans l'avoir rendu pleinement heureux, sans **vous** avoir rendu heureux ? Questionna-t-il. Tu ne t'en voudrais pas d'avoir perdu un temps précieux à vous faire inutilement du mal ?

Il vit clairement les émotions allumer les yeux du photographe et se peindre sur son visage.

-Si aujourd'hui c'était fini, si Allison appelait là, maintenant, pour t'annoncer que tu ne pourrais plus jamais le voir est ce

-ARRÊTE ! L'interrompit Jackson, sa voix résonnant pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Suivant du regard la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, Theo obéit, décidant que c'était assez.

-J'ai aussi mes propres traumatismes, et je sais qu'on a parfois besoin de faire entendre à notre cerveau des vérités ridicules de simplicité parce qu'il efface toute logique pour nous entrainer toujours plus loin vers l'irrationalité. Lança-t-il en se levant. Ce que je viens de te dire, tu l'as toujours su, c'est l'évidence même. Mais noyé sous tes angoisses, tu n'as jamais pu pousser ta réflexion aussi loin, alors quelqu'un devait le faire pour toi.

 _ **« Et moi j'te connais à peine  
Mais ce serait une veine  
Qu'on s'en aille un peu comme eux  
On pourrait se faire sans que ça gène  
De la place pour deux**_

 _ **Mais si ça ne vaut pas la peine  
Que j'y revienne  
Il faut me le dire au fond des yeux**_

 _ **Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne  
Quelque soit l'enjeu  
Je veux être un homme heureux «**_

 **W**

Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, le superbe coucher du soleil sur les vignes lui coupant le souffle, Stiles laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Le vent s'éleva doucement, faisait virevolter ses cheveux encore humides de sa baignade dans la piscine et malgré le frisson qui le secoua, il ne bougea pas.

Il était pieds nus, son pantalon de sport usé et trop grand dévoilant le début de ses fesses, son tatouage aux creux des reins se perdant plus bas, suivant ses courbes.

L'une de ses pires cicatrises se situait là et il lui avait fallu des années pour se décider à la « couvrir » un peu en dessinant un modèle capable d'intégrer la marque en la faisant presque disparaitre sous son art.

Il avait pleuré ce jour là, inquiétant même le tatoueur alors que les caresses de Jackson lui donnaient le courage de tourner une nouvelle page de sa vie, refermant enfin les douloureux premiers chapitres qu'il n'avait jamais pu conclure seul.

Appuyé contre la rambarde, il ne bougea pas tout de suite, laissant le temps au nouvel arrivant de l'observer à sa guise.

Le photographe était d'abord resté en retrait, l'excitation et la peur l'agitant alors que le simple fait d'avoir le peintre à nouveau si près, lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Doucement, Stiles se tourna, comme au ralenti, son cœur s'emballant au fil des secondes.

Jackson était là, à l'autre bout de l'immense piscine.

Le vent jouait avec ses mèches décoiffées, se glissant sous son débardeur blanc, sans manche dont la couleur mettait en valeur le bijou qu'il lui avait offert, les pierres semblant étinceler sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

La clé manquait, seul le cadenas finement travaillé à la main pendant à son cou et le cœur de l'artiste cogna plus fort encore.

L'autre avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans moulant noir dans une position faussement détendue qui tranchait avec la tension qui émanait du reste de son corps.

L'instant s'était figé, le reste du monde disparu à peine leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Le photographe avait l'impression d'enfin respirer pleinement, se sentant comme s'il sortait d'une longue et douloureuse gueule de bois.

Ou qu'il retrouvait enfin sa vie après le plus effroyable cauchemar de son existence.

Les doigts de Stiles, s'étaient crispés sur la rambarde, ses jambes prêtes à lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre sous l'afflux d'émotions.

 _« Enfin»._ Songea-t-il avec soulagement.

-Tu as mis moins de temps que ce que je pensais… Lança-t-il, brisant le silence.

-Tu savais que je viendrais ?

-Évidement, je te connais par cœur ! Sourit le brun.

Jackson fit quelques pas, avançant lentement, comme pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

-Donc je suppose que tu sais aussi que je suis un enfoiré doublé d'un idiot ? Questionna-t-il. Que je suis prêt à faire absolument tout ce qu'il faudra pour me racheter et que tu acceptes mes excuses ?

-Aussi ! Acquiesça le brun.

Le photographe continua de se rapprocher doucement.

-Que je sais ne pas mériter ton pardon mais que je vais quand même le demander et me plier en quatre pour l'obtenir ?

-Tu as plutôt intérêt !

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du châtain alors qu'il s'arrêtait près du rebord, à la moitié environ du bassin.

Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux, une partie de lui craignant encore que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il ne s'envole soudainement loin de lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, pas sûr de pouvoir attendre encore.

Quels beaux idiots ils faisaient !

Lui autant que son photographe !

Il avait répété vouloir changer les choses et trouver « quelqu'un » mais en réalité, il n'avait pas une seule seconde était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour.

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours été conscient que pour aller réellement de l'avant il fallait s'éloigner du châtain et mettre un terme à leur relation et jamais il ne l'avait envisagé.

Jackson avait ses tords mais il avait les siens aussi et dans le fond, sa sois disant tentative de changement n'avait fait que leur prouver qu'encore une fois, ils étaient pareils et voulaient la même chose.

 **Être ensemble.**

Peut être que Stiles pouvait être heureux ailleurs, dans une histoire « normale » et simple mais le bonheur sans son photographe ne l'intéressait pas.

Il avait menti à tous et surtout à lui-même en affirmant le contraire.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait fait à Jackson et lui plus de mal qu'ils n'en avaient connu en des années, amenant le chaos dans leur paisible quotidien.

Oui, ce que le châtain et lui avaient n'était pas classique et sans doute pas très « sain » mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux au monde, ce qui les avait sauvé et ce qui leur permettait de voir encore le bon dans cette vie qui les avait si souvent et profondément blessés.

Stiles aimait sa vie.

Certes, il ressentait le manque de ce quelque chose en plus que Jackson peinait à lui offrir mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé, protégé et compris que depuis que ce dernier était à ses côtés.

Et rien ne pouvait battre ça, rien ne pouvait remplacer le photographe.

Qu'importe que leur relation ne change jamais !

Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie auprès de lui et Louie, entourés de la famille aussi étrange que parfaite qu'ils avaient choisie, de leurs jumelles et de leur boule de poile au sale caractère.

Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il voulait être heureux et il se sentait stupide d'avoir mis si longtemps à réellement le comprendre.

C'était à lui de choisir ce qui faisait son bonheur, à lui de décider qu'elle forme il aurait et avec qui il le partagerait et tant mieux s'il ne ressemblait à aucun autre !

-La villa est horrible quand tu n'es pas là, je déteste même la vue ! Lança Jackson.

-Et l'Italie craint sans toi. Répondit le peintre. Je n'apprécie même plus le vin !

Le châtain se massa la nuque en se mordant la lèvre, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je n'arrive plus à prendre de photo, plus rien ne m'inspire… Souffla-t-il finalement en s'avançant à nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas peindre si tu n'es pas là pour me nourrir…

-La teigne est gentille avec moi depuis que je suis pitoyable et c'est encore plus effrayant !

Stiles pouffa légèrement.

-Ca me manque de t'entendre dire que c'est un cerveau criminel qui complote pour t'assassiner ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais c'est un cerveau criminel !

Le brun rit plus franchement et le photographe sourit tendrement en le regardant.

-Merde, ça m'a vraiment manqué… Lâcha-t-il.

Le peintre ne dit rien, se mordant simplement la lèvre en se tournant vers le ciel flamboyant.

-Je pense que si j'avais attendu plus longtemps Allison n'aurait plus supporté mes quinze appels par jour pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! Avoua Jackson.

-Crois-moi, à l'heure qu'il est, Theo doit être dans un avion pour me faire bouffer mon téléphone !

Ils rirent encore, un coup de vent plus fort les caressant agréablement.

Un doux silence s'instaura et le châtain rejoignit la rambarde en profitant du spectacle.

La distance entre lui et l'artiste était encore importante mais il se sentait mieux à chaque geste qui les rapprochait.

-J'ai…. Je me suis excusé auprès de Jake ! Reprit le photographe. Pour mon comportement puéril et peu professionnel.

-Et moi pour avoir finalement refusé de sortir avec lui. Répondit simplement le peintre.

Jackson ne put retenir un rictus.

-Il n'était pas fait pour toi de toute façon ! Marmonna-t-il.

Stiles secoua la tête, amusé.

-Oui, mon genre c'est plus « je suis un enfoiré doublé d'un idiot » !

-Il parait qu'ils ont leur charme ! Rétorqua le châtain en souriant.

-Ouais… Souffla l'artiste. Sans doute beaucoup trop même !

Le photographe fit quelques pas, longeant la rambarde.

-Louie m'a rapporté toutes vos conversations…

-Elle jouait aussi les espionnes pour moi ! Avoua le brun, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Elle pense que « comme tous les garçons » on est sans espoir ! Ajouta Jackson.

-Lydia et Erica l'ont bien éduquée ! S'amusa le peintre en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il nota le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux, son souffle se bloquant quelques secondes avant de s'emballer.

Le photographe osa un pas de plus en reprenant un visage sérieux.

-J'ai dormi dans ton lit, mais l'odeur a fini par disparaitre…

-J'ai acheté ton parfum, mais ça ne rend pas du tout pareil !

Jackson s'avança encore, posant délicatement sa main sur celle de l'artiste.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul et vide que sans toi… Murmura-t-il presque, la gorge serrée.

Stiles noua leurs doigts et le châtain releva la tête au moment où il se rapprochait à son tour, leurs regards se croisant pour ne plus se lâcher.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi… Souffla-t-il. Horriblement !

La main libre du photographe remonta doucement le long du bras du peintre, passant sur toutes les cicatrices ancrée dans sa peau, lui arrachant de violents frissons.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur l'épaule, ses yeux quittant les siens pour accrocher à la brûlure circulaire sur sa clavicule. Puis doucement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de reculer s'il le souhaitait, il se baissa pour y déposer un baiser.

L'artiste eut l'impression d'être traversé par un puissant courant électrique, partant de l'endroit précis où se trouvaient les lèvres du châtain pour secouer tout le reste de son être.

Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa, ses doigts serrant plus fort ceux de Jackson, les libres s'accrochant à son débardeur.

Ce dernier fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'au creux de son cou sans se détacher de sa peau, fermant les yeux en inspirant son odeur.

Doucement, tout le froid accumulé s'effaçait, laissant la familière et magique chaleur provoquée par la présence de Stiles retrouver sa place au fond de lui.

Enfin, il avait le sentiment d'être à sa place.

-Je t'aime.

Il avait relevé la tête pour faire face au brun, leur visage se touchant presque alors qu'il se libérait des mots retenus douloureusement depuis des années.

Le peintre ne bougea pas, presque comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mais toutes les émotions qui traversaient son regard prouvaient le contraire, suffisant à traduire l'état dans lequel l'aveu le mettait.

Sa lèvre tremblante se plissa dans l'effort qu'il fournit pour retenir le plus possible ses émotions, ses yeux humides brillant comme jamais.

-Oui… Murmura-t-il finalement avec difficulté, la voix chargée. Ca aussi je le sais…

Jackson passa ses bras autour de ses reins, collant son front au sien.

-Ca va quand même si je le répète régulièrement à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, pressant ses lèvres à celles du photographe en tirant sur son débardeur.

 _ **« Je veux être un homme heureux »**_

 **W**

-Aller Daddy, dépêche toi ! Trépigna Louie en tirant Stiles par la main.

Même si elle ne vivait pas encore avec eux, ils avaient enfin eu la confirmation qu'elle serait bientôt officiellement leur fille et elle n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour appeler le photographe « papa » et le peintre « daddy ».

Le cœur secoué par le petit nom comme à chaque fois, le brun ferma rapidement la portière de la voiture, se laissant tirer à la suite de la petite fée.

Elle avait eu le droit à une journée shopping, uniquement réservée aux filles, Erica lui ayant fait découvrir les joies des showrooms privés et c'est les bras de son porteur Theo chargés de sac qu'elle était rentrée, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Ce soir, elle portait un cadeau des ses « taties » une robe bouffante rose poudrée au col brodé et un blouson en cuir noir assorti à ses bottines.

Ses cheveux ornés d'un bandeau fleuri étaient lâchés, de belles boucles tombant sur ses épaules, suivant gracieusement le moindre de ses mouvements.

Stiles aussi s'était « fait beau », portant un costume pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

L'ensemble noir, sobre avait été fait sur mesure, le tout, encore une fois, sous les directives de leur grande prêtresse de la mode.

Il portait un veston sur sa chemise blanche parfaitement ajustée mais avait échappé à la cravate, gardant même le droit de ne pas boutonner complètement le tout.

Les lumières du petit manoir choisi pour l'événement était magnifique mais le peintre bien qu'amoureux de cet endroit n'avait pas trop le temps d'observer les lieux, sa fille le pressant d'aller plus vite.

Apparemment, elle savait ce qui les attendait ce soir !

Jackson exposait mais il n'avait absolument rien fait comme d'habitude.

Déjà il avait choisi ce lieu magique au lieu d'une galerie et surtout il avait gardé son projet entièrement secret.

Normalement, le brun participait toujours au processus, le photographe lui demandant son avis sur à peu près tout, notamment les clichés à exposer.

Mais cette fois ci, il n'était au courant de rien, même Lydia ayant refusé de lui donner le moindre indice.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir comme information était le mot « bonheur », ce qui loin de l'éclairer l'avait juste un peu plus frustré.

Il mourait donc d'impatience d'enfin savoir ce qu'on lui avait caché !

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, dont pas mal de journalistes spécialisés et de professionnels, les vernissages de son compagnon étant toujours un grand événement.

L'impression d'être détaillé un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé le frappa plusieurs fois mais Louie ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'y attarder plus que ça, le poussant presque à l'intérieur de la grande salle choisie pour l'exposition.

Les regards de pas mal de monde se fixèrent sur lui, quelques chuchotements accompagnant son avancée mais il ne le remarqua pas, complètement sous le choc.

Ses yeux se posaient sur chaque cliché, son visage exprimant d'abord toute sa surprise avant que diverses émotions ne finissent par s'y peindre selon les images qui défilaient.

Il était sur absolument toutes les photos, la pièce entière n'étant qu'une exposition géante de lui.

Ou plutôt des sentiments de son photographe pour lui.

 **Une déclaration d'amour.**

Il se souvenait parfaitement de certains clichés, les souvenirs se succèdent, lui arrachant un rire ou humidifiant un peu plus encore ses yeux.

Sur d'autres par contre il ne semblait pas avoir eu conscience d'être pris en photo et au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de la collection de Jackson.

Il savait qu'une petite partie seulement était exposée et replonger dans de vieux clichés, certains datant de l'époque de leur rencontre lui fit à nouveau réaliser la chance qu'ils avaient eu de se trouver et le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble.

Doucement, partant de la première photo, prise le soir même de leur rencontre à l'autre bout du monde, sa joue et sa lèvre abimées par les coups reçus, il avança dans le temps, se laissant porter par les émotions qui l'étreignaient.

Arrêté devant un cliché récent de Louie et lui emmitouflés dans la même couverture, les jumelles à leurs pieds, leurs tasses de chocolat chaud devant eux et chacun un « Harry Potter » dans les mains, il crut avoir fini avant que soudain, un cadre très isolé des autres n'attire son attention.

Fronçant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi cette photo était si loin des autres, il s'avança, curieux.

C'était une photo de lui assez simple, il était endormi, presque roulé en boule, ses cheveux en bataille cachant une bonne partie de son visage.

Il lui suffisait de regarder son torse nu et de constater les tatouages manquant pour savoir que la photo datait d'il y a plusieurs années déjà.

De toute façon il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit et même du réveil !

Et justement, il y avait quelque chose sur ce cliché, qui n'y était pas avant qu'il s'endorme ou lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Se penchant, bien que ce soit ridicule, il observa encore l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Est-ce qu'il portait réellement une alliance sur cette photo ?

Machinalement, alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il serra la clé assortie au cadenas de Jackson qui avait parfaitement trouvé sa place à côté de Clochette.

Et alors qu'il se demandait toujours s'il n'hallucinait pas, la bague qui lui causait tant d'émoi apparut comme par magie devant lui.

Le photographe était dans son dos, son menton comme à son habitude calé sur son épaule, un bras autour de ses reins et l'autre tendu vers l'avant, avec au creux de la main un écrin ouvert sur l'alliance qu'il avait fait faire il y a des années déjà.

-Elle n'est belle qu'à ton doigt… Souffla-t-il simplement malgré sa poitrine prête à exploser et ses jambes chancelantes.

Même s'il voulait paraitre détendu et sûr de lui, il était en réalité terrifié à l'idée que Stiles dise non bien qu'ils aient toujours vécu comme un couple marié.

Le brun n'avait pas réagi et les secondes commençaient à sembler des heures pour Jackson qui le tourna doucement vers lui, se demandant soudain s'il ne cherchait pas réellement à trouver le moyen de le rejeter.

Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas le cas, l'amour et le bonheur qu'il lut dans les yeux de son compagnon lui faisant tourner la tête.

Alors il saisit délicatement sa main, glissant avec émotion l'anneau à son doigt, comme il l'avait fait par le passé en profitant de son sommeil.

Et comme à ce moment là, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui ouvrir son cœur.

-Je t'aime.

Stiles le laissa essuyer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, incapable de s'exprimer, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Techniquement il n'a pas encore dit oui ! S'exclama Danny.

Se tournant en même temps, le couple tomba sur toute leur petite famille, à peu près cachée dans un coin de la pièce, semblant suivre les événements avec attention.

-Chéri, je porte des talons aiguilles Louboutin hors de prix, s'il ne veut pas les sentir passer c'est évident qu'il va dire oui ! Rétorqua Lydia.

Allison pouffa, amusée comme toujours par les répliques de la rousse.

-Je pensais qu'on devait leur laisser un moment romantique et émouvant ? Intervint Theo.

-Tu as vu le temps qu'il a fallu pour en arriver là ? Lui rétorqua Erica. Si on les laisse faire on aura des cheveux blancs avant d'avoir eu notre réponse !

Jackson haussa les sourcils.

- **Votre** réponse ? Souligna-t-il. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez tous l'intention d'épouser mon homme !

-Tu peux faire ton jaloux tant que tu veux, Stiles est aussi à nous ! Rétorqua Allison en lui tirant la langue.

-Si ça se trouve il n'a même pas envie de t'épouser ! Ajouta Theo. Après tout, il n'a encore rien dit !

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur Stiles qui était contre son compagnon, suivant l'échange avec le sourire.

-Aller Daddy, tu dois le dire ! S'impatienta Louie.

Le photographe baissa la tête vers lui, nouant doucement leurs doigts, absolument pas surpris ou déçu par la réponse peu conventionnelle qui suivit.

-Je suppose que maintenant, on n'aura plus de problème avec le facteur !

 _ **« Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne  
Quelque soit l'enjeu  
Je veux être un homme heureux**_

 _ **Je veux être un homme heureux »**_

* * *

 **... And sometimes they come back**


End file.
